


Atonement

by Aulophobia



Series: Hiding [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blaise Zabini is a Good Friend, Established Relationship, M/M, Ministry of Magic Ball (Harry Potter), Narcissa Black Malfoy is a Good Parent, Runaway Harry, Supportive Narcissa Black Malfoy, The Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter) is Terrible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aulophobia/pseuds/Aulophobia
Summary: Harry and Draco decide to finally reintroduce themselves back into the world after nearly twenty-five years of living in the shadows.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Teddy Lupin/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Hiding [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730920
Comments: 21
Kudos: 130





	1. Going to the Ball

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm dreadful at leaving stories be, and some people seemed to want me to continue, so somehow I've ended up starting a fourth part to this series, starting with the Anniversary event. It's very much a WIP, however. This story will or probably not make much sense without having read at least Coming Home (part 3), of this series, although the rest of the series isn't necessary to understand the story.

“You did what?” Narcissa admonished.

Draco and Harry stood there, sheepishly. Narcissa had barely given them a chance to begin to explain how their nice and quiet trip to a café and a park, had turned into an interview and Harry announcing they would be attending the 25th Anniversary gala, before she’d interrupted them. To say Narcissa wasn’t pleased was an understatement.

“Well… it seemed like a good idea at the time.” Harry replied. Narcissa glared.

“A good idea at the time. At least when you turned up on my doorstep begging me to help you run and hide you had the excuse of being eighteen. You’re supposed to be grown men.”

“It won’t be as bad as you think…” Draco started trying to reassure his mother but trailed off before he could finish under a particularly vicious glower. Harry knew, now the giddy high that they’d both felt after talking to the journalist had worn off, that Draco was petrified. If it was obvious to him, then it would also be obvious to his mother, and his uncertainty and fear were not helping his case that everything was going to be okay. He also didn’t think there was anything either of them could say that would truly reassure Narcissa. Even if both Draco and he were confident about what was going to happen now, which neither of them were, she would be concerned for them, and a Narcissa who was concerned for her family, was a force to be reckoned with. She looked about three wrong words away from hexing the two of them, either that or sending them to their rooms without any supper. Harry wasn’t sure which was worse, mother Narcissa treating them like naughty children, or the Narcissa who had survived living in a house with Voldemort for nearly two years, under constant threat of torture and death, who was likely to flay them alive. Both of them seemed to be standing in front of him and Draco, warring with each other as to which option was best. 

Drawing on the foolish Gryffindor courage that had gotten them into this mess, Harry took over from Draco. “We have three days before the article breaks and we’ve already been round to Grimauld and Andi’s to make sure the wards there are secure. This is place is a fortress, no one will get to any of us here, and it’s not like anyone knows where we actually live. I know it’s going to be a circus for a while, but hopefully it won’t be too bad.”

“Won’t be too bad. I’m going to have press at the gates for weeks. Not just me either. Anyone who knows you is going to be bombarded with reporters.” Narcissa still sounded cross but looked a little less like she was going to murder the two of them.

“We’re really sorry, Narcissa. I wasn’t exactly thinking about that when I told the reporter about the two of us. Besides, he’d already got a photo, the press would have been all over us whatever we did.” Harry said.

“You didn’t have to make it worse by talking to him.” The anger had moved onto to exasperation and Harry knew they were slowly winning. 

“We had decided that we’d make a statement about our relationship already.” Draco replied, finding the courage to speak again, now it didn’t seem quite so likely that his mother was going to completely lose it with them.

“When did you decide that?” Narcissa inquired, now sounding put out. “You never spoke to me or Andi about it.”

“About an hour before we were spotted.” Draco had to admit, although he didn’t look happy about it. It made it seem more like the decision to come out to the public was a rash one, not carefully thought out, which to be fair, it was. But Draco didn’t like to come across as someone who didn’t carefully think through his actions. It had taken him eight years of deliberation to try going out in public without his mask on with Harry, and even then, somewhere where they shouldn’t have been seen. Despite that, somehow, it had taken all of five minutes to throw away the 23 years of carefully keeping themselves separate from the public.

With a loud sigh, and a shake of her head, Narcissa seemed to give up trying to make Harry and Draco see sense. “You stupid, stupid boys. Oh well, nothing to be done about it now. All we can hope for is that the journalist actually sticks to his word and waits the three days you bargained for.”

“I think he will. We were pretty explicit about the consequences if he didn’t.” This time Draco words actually did seem to reassure Narcissa. 

“Well that’s something. You should get in contact with all the people Harry has been photo’d with. Make sure they reinforce their wards as well. They deserve some warning too. Maybe we can stop this from being a complete and utter disaster.”

“We will mother. Right away.”

Harry and Draco left Narcissa to her afternoon. She’d probably spend most of the rest of the day angrily digging up flower beds in frustration, followed by inviting Andi over to drink an extortionately expensive bottle of wine, and bemoan the fact that Harry and Draco seemed determined to send them both into an early grave with stress. They decided that they should stay in the Manor that evening, and probably for the rest of the week. It didn’t take too long to write to their friends and warn them about the upcoming article.

“Do you think we did the right thing by talking to that journalist?” Harry asked, worried about what Narcissa had said.

“Harry, I won’t tell you it wasn’t a little rash, but when we told the public it was always going to cause a shit storm. I doubt this is going to be much worse. Although, however amusing Teddy found it, I’m really not sure about turning up at the 25th anniversary celebrations. I don’t think I could be less welcome there if I tried.”

“I just got so annoyed at everything. The anniversary event celebrates the exact reason that we went into hiding in the first place, or at least it did the one year I went. Going there with you just seemed like the right thing to do.”

“I get that Harry, but it’s a huge risk.”

“It’s not like we couldn’t just vanish from right under their noses in the middle of it if things went south.”

“We could.” Draco snorted. “But have you thought that the Weasleys are all likely to be there? Are you ready to see them again?”

“I don’t know. I’d kinda forgotten about them.” 

“How did you ever get by without me, Love?”

“No clue. Probably didn’t.” Harry replied and wrapped his arms around Draco before kissing him.

“You know we should probably warn the Weasleys too.” Draco murmured against Harry’s lips.

“Way to ruin the mood.” Harry replied and pulled away. “Can you write to them? I said I wouldn’t contact them again and I’m not sure how well another letter from me will go down?”

“And you think a letter from me would go down better?”

“It might make Hermione curious as to why your writing to her.”

“You’re just scared.”

“And.” Harry admitted.

“We could get Blaise to write it.” The grin Draco let spread over his face as he said this was particularly malevolent and Harry had to laugh. 

“Like that wouldn’t be a terrifying disaster. Maybe Teddy will?”

Draco sighed. “I’ll write the sodding letter for you. And if we’re going to this stupid party, you’d better accept your invitation. You plus three. And Teddy. And we’ll need to go shopping for new clothes.”

Harry groaned at the thought of shopping but knew there was no way Draco would let him get away with wearing the dress robes he’d worn to Astoria and Theo’s anniversary again, even though they were only a few months old. New events meant new robes. He didn’t say anything about that, instead questioning the extra numbers. “We’re taking Blaise and Pansy?”

“Like they’d miss this.”

____________________

Hermione and Ron were lying in bed. Hermione was reading, whilst Ron was browsing the internet on his phone. She never should have bought him one with internet access; he was obsessed. It was only recently that charms that allowed the more complex technology of smart phones to work around magic, had been invented. The company that created it were well known for their innovative spells and potions, although not much was known about the founder, and primary inventor, of the business. The knock of the owl at the window came as a surprise to both of them.

“Who the hell is writing to us at this time?” Hermione asked, looking over at her husband.

“Merlin only knows, but whoever it is they better have a damn good reason.” Ron replied, waving his wand to let the owl in. It flew to Hermione, who quickly removed the letter from its leg. Without waiting for a reply the owl left.

“Isn’t that the same paper Harry usually uses?” Ron enquired. They’d received enough correspondence over the years for them both to recognise it.

“Yes.” Hermione replied, examining the stationary, and pondering what it meant. “It’s not his handwriting on the outside though.” 

“Oh?”

“Far too neat. Besides, he never addresses his letters. I think its Malfoy’s writing. Or at least it’s the same writing from the photo albums.”

“Well open it. See why the hell he’s writing to us.”

_Dear Mrs. Granger-Weasley,_

_I’m writing to inform you that it may be judicious to check and reinforce your, and the rest of your families’, wards. I know you probably don’t want to listen to a word I say, but this is in your best interests and it has no way of causing you any harm. There is going to be an article in the next three days (possibly two by the time you receive this), that will likely put you in the line of fire from the press and general public._

_Sorry for any inconvenience,_

_Yours_

_D.L. Malfoy._

“Well that was weird.” Ron said, after reading the letter over Hermione’s shoulder. “Why didn’t Harry just write to tell us that?”

“Really odd. I’m guessing Harry is trying to stick to his word about not contacting us but thought it was important that we know this. So, do you think we should listen and check over the wards?”

“Well, like the blonde arsehole said, what harm could it do?”

Hermione knew Ron was right, but it still felt wrong listening to the advice of Draco Malfoy. She wondered exactly what had prompted this odd letter. That the press were the reason for the reinforcement was clear, but they hadn’t given them any warning when Harry had first appeared in the papers, and that had resulted in a ridiculous number of reporters intruding on their lives. There was only one thing that she could think of being big enough to warrant this. 

“If Harry told Malfoy to write to us, and there is no way that he didn’t – Malfoy wouldn’t have done this by himself, it must really be important. It doesn’t tell us exactly what they think is so big they think that we need warning, but I’m fairly certain we can safely assume the public is soon going to know about their relationship.”

“That’s not going to go down so well.” Ron snorted. “Why did they have to choose the week of the anniversary? That’s just going to make it a thousand times worse.”

Hermione groaned. Ron was right. It was going to mean press camped outside for weeks, in all likeliness. “It’s going to be a repeat of his disappearance again. Why can’t he just do things the easy way?”

“Because he’s Harry. When has he ever managed the easy way?”

_______________

Harry was sat in the carriage with Draco, Teddy, Blaise, and Pansy. They’d gone to Hogsmeade under glamours to avoid the press, that were out in droves, trying to spot himself and Draco arriving. Once inside the gates of the castle they would be drop their disguises, and the real chaos would begin. At least there wouldn’t be journalists inside to harass them, just the privately invited war victims, people with more money than sense buying tickets on the pretext of caring, politicians, and far too many of their old schoolteachers and classmates, all of whom would be staring. Harry wasn’t sure whether what he was feeling was excitement or anxiety, but anxiety seemed more likely. His thoughts kept on darting between a variety of worst-case scenarios, and ones where both him and Draco were accepted by everyone there. There was also the nervous thrum of energy that they were actually taking this step and coming out of the shadows. Of course there was a good chance they would end up straight back in the shadows again, but that seemed to matter less than the actual trying. Blaise and Pansy, as Draco had predicted, had insisted on coming too. So when he wrote to McGonagall, accepting his invitation for the first time in nearly a quarter of a century, the day before the article came out, he told her to expect him and Teddy, as well as three guests. He decided against giving their names, though after the article she could safely assume one of them was Draco. He had no idea what she thought, having given her no way of responding, but the invites had been left for them in Hogsmeade, as he had asked. They also had an escape plan in place. Draco had insisted, and even if he hadn’t Harry would have. The person most at risk in this insane plan, was Draco. If he’d thought about that more when he was telling the reporter he and Draco were going to be attending this thing, he would never had said they were going. But he was too stubborn to go back on his word, and he’d kind of liked the reporter – he also had a suspicion Teddy liked him too, although in a different way – and it didn’t seem fair to make the boy look a fool by not turning up at this thing. Besides, with their contingency planning, the risks were minimal. Even if everything went disastrously wrong, it would mean no more than one evening ruined and back to their quiet life in Tuscany. 

The carriage had reached entrance of the school. There were several older Hogwarts students waiting at the entrance, prefects he assumed from what Teddy had told him, to show them the way to the Great Hall. 

“Time to drop the masks.” Harry said, squeezing Draco’s knee.

Harry got out of the carriage first and held out his hand to help Draco down. He remembered the last time he’d been here, helping Ginny out of the carriage, and his feelings couldn’t have been more different. He’d felt completely uncomfortable in his own skin back then, with a knot of anxiety about the stupid mistake he was about to make, about how he was shutting out any possibility of a happy future. He wasn’t exactly looking forward to the stares this evening, and he still had a knot of anxiety. But at least this time, he knew when he left and went home, he’d have someone he loved and respected to laugh about it with. Besides, if Blaise got his way, there would be plenty to laugh about. Teddy bounded out of the carriage next, with all the enthusiasm of youth, shortly followed by Blaise and Pansy. The student stewards didn’t seem to have noticed who had just arrived, yet.

“Potter party of five for the Anniversary Gala.” Draco announced as aristocratically as Harry had ever heard him, as they reached the light coming out of the entrance. Harry squeezed his husband’s hand in reassurance. Draco got posher the more nervous he was. There weren’t a huge number of people there. Harry guessed most people were already inside, they had purposefully arrived a little late. The mouths of the students fell open. Although it had been announced in the prophet that he would be attending, Harry guessed most people didn’t believe it. Just like he knew that they didn’t really believe he’d married Draco Malfoy. The Prophet had told too many tall tales to be truly believed by people. He’d had to pay ten galleons over to Blaise, following a particularly ridiculous story the previous year. He should have known better than to bet against the Harry Potter Slytherin Harem theory. But the article the young reporter, who had photographed them that day, was completely truthful. There was none of the wild speculation and inflammatory remarks that usually appeared in the paper. It was exactly what he and Draco had asked for. 

“Are you going to show us in or spend the night staring at us like goldfish?” Pansy said, almost a snootily as Draco had. When he was in school, he had hated this uptight superior way the Slytherins talked, at least when they were around him. Twenty-Five years had done a lot to change his opinion, at least of these particular Slytherins. This was a mask, the same as the glamours; in reality, they were as nervous as he was. Even Blaise was putting on his best ‘I’m better than you’ face, which very rarely happened. Out of their whole party, the only one who seemed comfortable was Teddy.

“Stop it you two. You’re scaring them. Can you please show us in, or I can? I know the way. It’s not been that long since I was here.” Teddy said, jovially. Grinning at the shocked students.

One of the students seemed to gather themself. “Of course. Right this way. There’s a seating plan outside the Great Hall telling you where your table is. The speeches are due to start in five minutes. I’ll walk you in.” The girl spoke very fast as she said this, barely able to look at any of them. She led them in, leaving them at the board with the table plan and hurrying back outside, to where her friends were no doubt talking in earnest about the fact the Harry Potter had actually shown up, as well as who he’d shown up with.

“Well this won’t do.” Blaise said, scrutinising the board. 

“It doesn’t matter where in the hall we sit Blaise, or who else is at our table. I asked for us all to be together, that’s all that’s really important.” Harry sighed. He really couldn’t care less if they were sat next to a bunch of trolls in a faraway dusty corner, but the Slytherins, despite their relative social isolation, still cared about that sort of thing.

“No, that’s exactly the problem. We’re all together.” Blaise indicated himself, Draco, Pansy and Teddy. “You’re not. They’ve put you up at the head table next to the Minister for Magic.”

This was precisely what he didn’t want. He wanted a nice evening with his friends where the world could see them as they were. He didn’t want to be displayed like a prized trophy at the front, for all to gawp at, and to have to spend his evening talking to stuffy politicians.

“Well screw that. I’ll sit on Draco’s lap for the evening if I have to. I’m not sitting up there.”

“You will do no such thing.” Draco admonished.

“You can always sit on my lap if Draco doesn’t want you…” Blaise fluttered his eyelashes at Harry.

“He won’t be doing that either. We can kick whichever boring dignitary seems the most tiresome off our table to go entertain the Minister. Harry can bat his eye lids and play up the fucking saviour card, and we can act like standoffish Slytherins. If we’re lucky the whole rest of the table will be clamouring to find other places to sit.”

This wasn’t what Harry wanted either, but it was certainly better than the alternative. Besides - “I love it when you get all commanding.” Harry said, nuzzling at Draco’s neck before working kisses up Draco’s jaw.

“Harry…Dray… please don’t do that in front of me. I thought you were meant to be grown-ups. Grown-ups don’t do that in front of their kids.” Teddy groaned.

“Do what Teddy?” Harry said, teasingly before returning to Draco’s neck, although the pawing had changed from affectionate to as showy as he could make it, just to embarrass Teddy. 

“Harry, don’t tease Teddy.” Draco admonished, hitting him lightly on the head.

“Humbug.” Harry replied, but stopped kissing Draco’s neck.

The mood between the five of them was lighter and less tense than it had been outside the front doors, with the teasing and, now there was no one else around. 

“You two are dreadful. If we’re not careful we’ll have another Ministry atrium incident.” Blaise grinned.

“I don’t want to know what that means do I?” Teddy looked to Blaise, a worried expression on his face. Harry noticed Draco blushing at the memory. 

“No. You’re far too young to know what these two get up to in public buildings.” Blaise replied, still with the wicked grin on his face.

Harry wished he had something to throw at Blaise. Teddy really didn’t need to know about that. It might be fun teasing Teddy, but there were definitely some things his surrogate son shouldn’t be privy to, and that was absolutely one of them. 

“Children. We really should go inside.” Pansy said, trying to reign them in. The problem was, now they were here, none of them really wanted to walk into the hall full of people.

“We could just explore the castle instead. Go in when the dancing starts and we’re less likely to be noticed walking in.” Draco said, squeezing Harry’s hand in the familiar, comforting gesture they always used. 

“That does sound like a better idea.” Harry kissed Draco’s lips lightly. 

“I’m sure you two wouldn’t mind some alone time in the Slytherin dorms.” Blaise winked, causing Pansy to hit him. Harry thought it was a brilliant plan, and grinned at Draco, who for once seemed to be in complete agreement with one of Blaise’s schemes.

They didn’t get a choice in the matter. As they were making their mind up to escape into the winding and moving corridors of Hogwarts, the doors to the Great Hall creaked open and Professor Flitwick walked out. He stood there, frozen in shock, when he caught sight of them. The five of them looked between each other nervously, unsure as to how their old professor would react. 

“Harry Potter… Is that really you?” Flitwick eventually managed to say. Of course it would be him who was addressed first.

“It was last time I checked.” Harry replied. “You remember my guests too, I’m sure.”

“Of course… of course. We were expecting you Mr Potter, and well the papers indicated you’d be bringing…” Flitwick looked nervously between the three Slytherins. There was no recognition when he looked at Teddy, but then that was to be expected. There was a reason that no one put together that the Hufflepuff Head boy from a few years ago, was the same person who appeared in the press with Harry Potter. Teddy very much looked like himself that evening, with blonde hair with blue tips messily styled, and his usual heterochromatic eyes. Flitwick had probably never seen Teddy looking like this, as Teddy had a completely different appearance for school. “Well… I can’t say I’m not a little surprised, even with what the papers said. You should go in and find your seats. I was just coming to check with the students outside to see if there were any stragglers.”

“Thank you, Professor.” Draco drawled. “We shall do that. You go check on the students.”

Flitwick hurried away, and reluctantly the five of them entered the Great Hall. No one noticed at first as they started making their way to the table where Teddy Lupin’s party had been given seats. It was unfortunately close to the front. As they walked between the tables, people stopped talking as they recognised the late comers, and then started whispering furiously. Harry made a point not to look at anyone, determinately moving forward with Draco’s hand clutched tightly in his. Thankfully, when they reached the table, there were six empty seats, with only a couple, Harry didn’t recognise, sitting there. The five of them sat down, ignoring the place cards, and arranging themselves how they wanted to. Harry was next to Draco, their hands still linked together. The couple on the table were staring open mouthed at them. It seemed to be the default reaction. 

Harry’s back was to the front table, but he heard the commotion as someone got up and started to move towards them. 

“Can’t they just start the speeches and get this bit of the night over with. From what I remember, it they were decidedly dull last time I was here.” Harry said this with purpose, wanting to ignore whoever was approaching the table.

“Christ look at this wine. Well I’m not drinking that.” Draco added.

“The more you drink of it, the less horrific it tastes. Besides –“ Harry was interrupted before he could continue.

“Harry, I believe your seat is up at the front.” Professor McGonagall said in an overly polite tone, that was clearly meant to show her authority.

“No, it’s right here.” Harry said without turning round. “As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted. I thought you bought your own wine with you, love.”

“I did. But I can still admonish the quality of the wine being served, even if I’m not going to touch the stuff.”

“Would you mind if I poured this bottle over Harry’s head, Draco?” Blaise added. Understanding what Harry and Draco were doing, and joining in the game with one of their standard jokes about subpar wine. Harry was annoyed with Professor McGonagall. Not just annoyed but royally pissed off. She had ignored his explicit instruction not to be placed at the head table, and for him and his friends to be together. Then she tried to call him out on it and expect him to bow to her will. Her calling him Harry didn’t help either. He hadn’t seen her in nearly a quarter of a century. He was an adult. You don’t greet practical strangers by their first name without being invited to, even if you were once their teacher, and you certainly don’t demand that they move seats. Somewhere in the back of his mind he thought that his 18 year old self probably wouldn’t have cared about the first name thing, that this was something he’d picked up from Draco over the years, but he absolutely would have minded about the seat. He also knew that he was probably behaving like a bratty teenager, rather than the adult he was supposed to be now, but his nerves had gotten the better of him, and all he could think was that if she was going to be rude, then he could be rude right back. He didn’t get why she was coming over her to make a fuss over him refusing to sit at the head table in the first place, he thought he’d made his wishes perfectly clear. The only assumption he could come to was that she either felt slighted by him rejecting his seat as a guest of honour, or it was his choice of companions, and he thought he could guess which. 

“That’s about all that stuff is good for.” Pansy said scrutinising the label. “Or maybe Teddy could drink it. He has no taste.”

“I know better that to drink that stuff.” Teddy grimaced. “Harry’s right that the only way to manage it, is to drink a lot of it very fast, and then it just gives you an awful hangover.” 

“Potter!” McGonagall said harshly, seemingly annoyed at his childish behaviour. Now she was treating him like he was a naughty student. 

“What Professor?” Harry smiled beatifically, channelling his fifteen-year old self, and turning to face her. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Blaise and Teddy stifling a laugh. He was sure Draco and Pansy were doing the same, but they were better at schooling their expressions.

“The seat you’re in belongs to someone else.” This was said without the annoyance she’d let slip when she’d demanded his attention, as if she was trying to control herself. Harry didn’t care, it’s not like he was going to move to make her happy.

“Well I don’t see them here and we’re already ten minutes after when speeches were meant to have started.” Harry said sweetly, trying to sound as nonchalant about the whole issue as possible. “Do you know the others who were meant to be sitting at this table?” Harry turned towards the still shocked looking couple, who were sat watching the verbal sparring in utter confusion. They looked a little older than Teddy, and Harry guessed that one or both of them had probably lost a relative in the war. They didn’t seem like the kind of stuffy dignitaries that bought their way into this event. 

“They were meant to come with us, but they had childcare issues and are running late. Not really sure when they’ll get here.” The woman said, looking completely taken aback at being drawn into the passive aggressive row between the headmistress of Hogwarts and Harry Potter. 

“There, you see Professor, it’s no problem at all. And if they arrive before the end of dinner, we can draw them up an extra chair. I see no reason this table can’t seat nine. And if they’d prefer, there will be a lovely empty spot right next to the Minister for Magic.” Turning away from Professor McGonagall as purposefully as he could, to indicate he was finished with her and her instance over seating plans, Harry spoke to the couple again. “I didn’t catch your names, how terribly rude of me. How about we all introduce ourselves and if you would like you can share our wine, you’d be quite welcome. My guests are terrible snobs when it comes to wine, and I knew the stuff here would offend them.”

Harry got a bread roll chucked at his head from Blaise for that comment. “You’re just as bad with whiskey, Harry.”

“Food fights already.” Draco rolled his eyes. 

Professor McGonagall obviously took this as a sign to admit defeat, as she walked away from the table without another word. 

Harry politely engaged the couple sat at their table in a short conversation, although didn’t get much more out of them than their names. They seemed a little star struck, but then he could see why. Teddy Lupin was a pretty much unheard-of name in the wizarding world, and the place cards for the Slytherins all said Teddy Lupin’s guest on them. To be unexpectedly confronted with Harry Potter at their table was probably a little overwhelming, particularly as him turning up with Draco confirmed the Prophet’s story about them. It also wasn’t helpful that his friends were all behaving like they usually did at meals out together. He’d started it, mostly to annoy McGonagall, but it was bizarre to watch if you weren’t used to it. Harry didn’t mind though. It kept them all distracted from the fumbling and dull speeches, as well as making him feel more relaxed. Thankfully, the speeches eventually stopped without anyone pressuring him to stand up and say something, and the first course appeared in front of them. He started eating, but didn’t really like the mint and pea soup, so decided to leave it. He noticed his companions all looking at the green soup dubiously. They were as bad with food as they were with alcohol. He took a mouthful of the decidedly delicious wine Draco had brought with them, hoping that Draco had bought some of his whiskey for later. Ignoring the rest of the table for a little bit, he leaned into Draco.

“This is the most inanely boring evening. And pea soup.”

“You were the one that insisted on coming.”

“I know. It seemed like a good idea at the time.”

“You’re going to have that engraved on your tombstone.”

“Probably. It’s actually a little better here than last time. It’s much easier to ignore the ridiculous supposedly uplifting speeches with you next to me, rather than with an engagement ring in my pocket.”

“The ring was all your fault, but am glad to be of service as far as entertainment is concerned. I can’t believe you spoke to Professor McGonagall like that. She was your head of house.”

“I know. But if she wasn’t going to talk to me like an adult, I wasn’t going to behave like one. This is me we are talking about. I once told Snape he didn’t have to call me “Sir”.”

“Fuck, I forgot that.” Draco said with obvious mirth. “That was gold. It was the talk of the common room. Absolutely hilarious. Although we obviously couldn’t let you know we enjoyed it at the time. Slytherin solidarity and all that.”

“What do you think Snape would have thought of us here together?”

“He’s rolling in his grave, I’m sure.” Draco smiled as he said this, before kissing Harry lightly on the lips.

“Love you.”

“You too. Oh look the horrible green stuff has disappeared.”

“Damn. I was thinking of throwing it a Blaise.”

“What were you going to throw at me?” Blaise called from the other side of the table, clearly having been listening in to their conversation.

“Nothing, dear. You go back to whatever you were doing.” Draco replied for Harry. Blaise ignored Draco’s attempt to get him to leave them alone and carried on.

“Horrible green stuff?” Blaise questioned raising his eyebrows.

“As if Draco would have let me. Although, if I threatened to throw the good wine over you if he didn’t let me, I’m sure the horrible green stuff could have been used as something to compromise down to.”

“Why do I put up with the two of you?” Draco sighed.

“Because we’re the best.” Harry and Blaise said in unison, before bursting into laughter.

The meal passed relatively quickly after that. Most of the courses were more edible than the pea soup, but Pansy and Draco still managed to bicker horribly over the quality. Just before dessert the missing two guests at the table appeared. They looked a little surprised at first, but Draco conjured an extra chair before they could say anything, and Blaise poured two glasses of wine for them. Without much fuss, they were both sat, and Teddy, in his usual easy friendly manner, drew them into conversation with him and their friends, who he had been talking to most of the evening. The plates disappeared after the last course was finished, and the music started. Harry knew it wouldn’t be long before people started coming over to their table to try and talk to him, and he really wanted to avoid that as long as possible. 

“Dance with me Draco.” Harry said, standing and holding out his hand to his husband.

“You hate dancing.”

“I hate socialising with people who think I’m nothing but the boy who lived more. And I don’t mind dancing with you.”

“I’m flattered. So all I needed to do to get more than three dances at our wedding was invite half the wizarding world so you would dance with me to avoid talking to people.”

“Prat, I danced with you more than three times at our wedding. Anyway, that isn’t the point; are you going to dance with me or not?”

“Of course, love. I’ll always dance with you.”

Harry could feel eyes on him as the two of them made their way hand in hand to the dance floor. No one else had started dancing yet, and it made him feel self-conscious. It helped that he knew he’d be feeling exactly the same sat at the table, and people really were less likely to approach him when he was dancing, and dancing with Draco would make them all disappear. Dancing with Draco always made the rest of the world disappear. Blaise was following with Teddy, leaving Pansy scowling at the table pouring herself another glass of wine from the apparently endless supply Draco had brought with them. The song was halfway through, but that didn’t matter, Draco swept him straight into a dance. With Draco leading, his feet felt graceful, or at least as graceful as they ever got. Other couples joined them on the dance floor, but Harry ignored them all, just focussing on Draco. Harry didn’t know how many songs they’d danced to before he dragged Draco away back to the table for a drink. The music playing now was a faster track, and at some point, Pansy had joined Teddy and Blaise. Harry was watching the three of them dancing together as he leant against Draco. The two of them sat in companionable silence. Draco had produced a bottle of whiskey and poured them both a glass. 

“Harry.” It was Hermione. Harry had purposefully been avoiding trying to spot her and the Weasleys, although he knew they would be there. He hoped that they would be avoiding him too, but he should have known better. Of course Hermione would seek him out. Draco looked at him and squeezed his hand. Silently, with barely any movement, Harry indicated he was okay, and that Draco should leave them to it.

“I think I’ll go rescue Pansy and Blaise from Teddy. I promised him a dance.” Draco said as he got up. He kissed Harry lightly before making his way back to the dance floor.

Hermione took one of the other empty chairs. They sat silently. Harry was completely unsure as to what to say. He had meant it when he said he wasn’t planning on contacting them again in his last letter. It was only a month ago, but here he was sitting with Hermione at a Ministry event in Hogwarts.

“You two seem very comfortable with each other.” Hermione eventually said.

“Twenty-five years and raising a child together will do that.”

“You have a child?”

“We have a Teddy.”

“Oh. I didn’t realise you thought of him that way.”

“We had him about half the time. Andi the rest.”

There was another awkward silence.

“Your solicitors have sorted all the paperwork out for the trusts for the children.”

“They’re very efficient.”

“It was far too much you know. If it wasn’t given to the kids, we couldn’t have accepted it.”

“That’s why it was for the children. Besides, money doesn’t really mean very much. Me and Draco have more than we can spend, why shouldn’t I use some of mine to make sure your kids could do whatever they wanted. I would have done the same if I had stayed. Me and Draco did the same for Teddy.”

Hermione looked lost again, trying to find something else to say.

“You don’t have to do this Hermione. You don’t have to try and talk to me.”

“I want to though. I don’t want this giant wall between us. I know we’re not friends. I get that. But we were once, weren’t we?”

“We were friends. It’s why I sent you the photos. I essentially shut you out of my life and I thought it was a way to let you see some of it.”

“You were really unhappy, weren’t you? I mean, in that first photo of you and Malfoy together, you both looked dreadful. I think I’d forgotten, or maybe I just wasn’t able to see at the time.”

“Yeah. We were both pretty miserable. Doesn’t change that I went about it all wrong. I had reasons. But I probably should have trusted you. Ron would have ranted and raged, but I don’t think you would have. Or at least if you did, you would have stopped and tried to overanalyse everything instead.” Alcohol was starting to play havoc with his tongue, and he was saying things he wasn’t sure he wanted to admit. Things he had only ever admitted to Draco – and his therapist.

“That does sound like me.” Hermione snorted.

Harry’s eyes went back to the dance floor, watching Teddy and Draco dancing together. He couldn’t help but smile.

“I liked the picture from your wedding. Of the two of them dancing together.” Hermione said. She was looking at Draco and Teddy too.

“Draco’s toes were bruised for days, and he couldn’t even blame me.” Harry laughed.

“The two of you looked good dancing together too.”

“He’s the only person whose toes I don’t step on when I’m dancing. It was like that from the first time we danced together.” Harry’s thought drifted to the long ago memory of the ballroom of the Manor and the smell of not quite dry paint.

“Was it really so soon after the war you got together?” Hermione asked, approaching the difficult topic, that Harry knew was coming. He threw up a muffliato around them, not wanting anyone to overhear. At least this conversation seemed to be going better than the last time they spoke. Eight years seemed to make hurt not be quite so sharp, and allow them to talk civilly.

“About a month after the war I was asked to be a kind of peer mentor for him. Basically it was me doing that or he’d be thrown straight into Azkaban. They expected me to refuse. Then they expected him to fail, for me to catch him doing something evil. That was what they wanted. They didn’t like that he was free. I can’t really tell you much about what happened with me and him, that’s Draco’s story too and I don’t know if he’d want me to tell you. But I was broken and didn’t realise, and he helped me pick up the pieces. We got together the day I turned up in the pub with paint in my hair. Things weren’t exactly easy between us. Every time things would settle; something would go wrong. But we couldn’t stay away from each other.” Again alcohol was making it too easy to confess, but rather than stopping he unwisely poured himself another glass of whiskey. He offered one to Hermione as well. She looked quizzically at the bottle, clearly realising it wasn’t the stuff usually served here, but accepted. Once they both had a drink in their hands Hermione spoke, picking up the conversation as if there hadn’t been a break.

“Things like you and Ginny?”

“Things like me and Ginny.” Harry sighed. “Draco broke up with me the day I got too drunk to remember. It was why I was drinking.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.” Harry didn’t want to say anymore on the matter, and no amount of alcohol was going to change that.

The silence settled between them again. Before either of them could find their words, a commotion from the door made them look up. A bunch of red robed Aurors were entering.

“I think that might be my cue to leave.” Harry said standing. Despite the long awkward pauses and difficult subject matter, it had actually felt good to talk to Hermione, and he was feeling a little reckless. “Do you want to see something fun?”

Hermione looked puzzled.

“Fun?”

“You’ve seen the photos. Look I know things are pretty shit between us. But I really did miss you. I need to go get Draco now, but – “ Harry rummaged through his pockets and pulled out a phial and biro. “Drink this and watch. I think I’d like to talk again. I’m not ready for the rest of them yet, but I think I could talk to you again. Do you have a piece of paper or parchment?”

Hermione shook her head.

“Hand then.”

Hermione held out her hand, bemused by what was going on. The Aurors were slowly making their way into the room, and Draco, Blaise, Teddy and Pansy were quickly making their way to Harry. 

“This number will be working for the next 5 days. Message me and I’ll meet you. If you need more time, email my publisher. It might take a while to get to me, but I do actually read my fan mail these days. Drink the potion. It’s not poison.”  
  


“Time for us to exit?” Blaise said, grinning maniacally. “This was always going to be the best bit of the evening.”

Harry saw that one of the Aurors had spotted them and started walking purposefully towards them. Harry recognised the hand gestures to the others from his training. They were trying to surround them. Not that it mattered. The five of them each grabbed two phials from their pockets. Harry watched as Hermione drank hers cautiously, whilst the five of them swallowed theirs down. This was par for the course for their lives. Hermione looked stunned as the phial in her hand vanished almost as soon as she’d finished drinking.

“What was that?” Hermione asked, looking curiously at Harry, and then around the room, where the Aurors were still making their way towards the group. “And I thought you were leaving.”

“No rush, now.” Harry said casually.

“What?”

“We’ve got about an hour with these ones, right Draco.”

“I think these ones are closer to three hours. I found some of one of the better batches. We shouldn’t hang around though.” Draco replied.

“We’ve got time for a couple of photos.” Blaise was swinging Pansy around, looking delighted, as he spoke.

“Photos? You have time for photos?” Hermione sounded completely bewildered.

“Absolutely. You’re the only one who can see us now, Hermione.” Harry answered, trying to hold in the grin that was threatening to break free.

“B..uu…wh..How...?” Hermione stuttered out. Harry loved this. He knew he was showing Hermione a side of him she hadn’t seen in a very long time. It was the same side that had once thrown mud at Draco by the shrieking shack from under his invisibility cloak. The side of him that the Slytherins were much better at bringing out than his old Gryffindor friends would have. It was the side that Fred and George would have loved if they’d gotten to know it better.

“They can still see you. I’ll explain another time. Or not. Contact me if you want to. Oh and you should take the rest of that bottle of whiskey and share it with Ron. It’s so much better than the swill they serve here.” Harry replied. Turning to his companions and no longer holding back the playful, if slightly mischievous looking smile. “Slytherin or Gryffindor then?”

The five of them casually walked out of the room, straight past the Aurors, who still looked intent on finding them, if a little confused at how they had lost their target in the crowd. 


	2. Pain, Prejudice and forgivness

“Well that was a delightful evening.” Draco said, lying back on the bed in the room they usually used when staying in the Manor. It was very late. They’d ended up cutting it slightly fine with their escape from Hogwarts, having spent more time than planned exploring the castle.

“I can think of a way to make it better.” Harry replied, moving his hand seductively up Draco’s bare leg.

“That would make it better, although after the round in the Slytherin dorms I’m not sure you’re up to it.” Draco said, although he seductive tone he used contradicted his words.

“I’m not too old to have you twice in a day yet.” Harry’s fingers trailed under the cotton of Draco’s underwear.

“No you’re not are you.” Draco murmured, and Harry moved so he was on top of Draco and kissed him, pressing their crotches together, where both their erections were growing. Draco began to move, increasing the friction and pressure. It felt wonderful. All these years together and Harry could still do this to him. Still make him feel overwhelmed with his presence.

“Are we just going to frot against each other like teenagers, love? I know we enjoyed a little bit of youthful indiscretion today, but I want you properly.”

Draco eagerly worked his way out of the boxers he was wearing, enjoying the look of rapture on Harry’s face as did so.

“Christ how are you this hot?” Harry said, as he trailed kisses down Draco’s chest, making his way slowly lower. Far too slowly for Draco’s liking. The question didn’t need an answer, at least not verbally, instead Draco arched his back, and was treated to a moan from Harry in response. 

“Roll over. I want you completely tonight. I want to feel you around me.”

Draco did as he was told. He heard the sound of the drawer opening and the lube being removed. Draco lost himself in the feeling of Harry, of everything he was doing. This wasn’t just about seeking pleasure in each other though. They both needed to be close tonight. To not feel like everything was about to fall apart. Both of them were trying to escape the feelings the Gala had brought up. The fact that after all this time things hadn’t changed, or at least hadn’t changed enough. 

When they were both satisfactorily sated, and lying next to each other in the large bed, Draco’s head resting on Harry’s chest, Draco decided to bring up what had happened at the ball. He didn’t want to, but they needed to deal with what happened.

“The Aurors were there to try and arrest me, weren’t they?” He knew the answer, but it felt as good a place to start as any.

“I think so. God knows why. I can’t see what pretext they could use.”

“Clearly kidnapping their great and precious saviour and corrupting him.” Draco resorted to humour and sarcasm, although the words cut a little close to what was more than likely the truth. For all of their fooling around and messing about in the castle Draco had actually been frightened when the Aurors first appeared. It had brought back memories of his arrest straight after the war. He wasn’t ready to admit out loud yet, even to Harry, although he was sure his husband understood without him needing to say it. Just like he’d understood Harry and his friends’ need to be a bit reckless once they were safely hidden under his potions and charm work.

“It’s a pile of bollocks though.”

“Well when were they ever sensible when it came to me and my dastardly Death Eater status.”

“It’s been twenty-five years; they really should have given up the grudge by now.”

“They should of, but they obviously haven’t. I’m just glad we managed to evade them before we were confronted. This way they can’t accuse me of resisting arrest. And given that we have more than enough evidence to prove that I’m a completely upstanding citizen, bar when you and Blaise manage to drag me into one of our little adventures, it’s not like they can hold me. I just don’t really fancy going through the hassle. And I definitely do not want to be held in a cell whilst they procrastinate and delay as much as they can to avoid releasing me.” That was his real fear. He’d been locked up before. Then he’d locked himself up. He couldn’t do it again.

“I don’t want that either.” Harry whispered, holding Draco a little tighter. Harry was scared too,

“They’re going to try again though. Now they have more than just the Prophets word that we’re together, they’re going to come to the Manor and try again.”

“We could just go back home. Go back to our trusty policy of never being seen in public.” Draco was grateful for Harry for saying this, but even though they could, it was the easy option. Draco had had enough of the easy option. He knew now it wasn’t the best solution, for either him or Harry. He’d seen Harry with Granger. He knew his husband, no matter what he said to the contrary, still held hope that he could make up with his old friends. He could be brave for Harry. As long as he was there holding his hand, Draco knew he could do it. Just like that first time leaving the library and racing through the corridors to the outside world.

“I actually don’t want to. Well I want to go back home, but I’d like to be able to walk round our own home village without the glamours. Make friends with the neighbours. Be normal. They shouldn’t be able to interfere in our life like this.”

“No, they shouldn’t.” Harry sighed. “I guess it means a trip to the solicitors in the morning. Get them on standby for when the Aurors do show up here.”

“Yup. You want to come with me?” 

“Nah. You’re better at dealing with them than me.” Harry hated trips to the solicitors, so Draco wasn’t surprised at the response he got. 

“Lazy sod, you just want a lie in.” Draco kissed Harry affectionately as he said this.

“Yeah, so shoot me.” Harry replied. “Do you think it was worth it? Given all the trouble it’s causing.”

“Yes.” Draco said this firmly. It didn’t matter that in less than a week they’d turned their entire lives upside down. That both of them were scared about what would happen next. Besides, even if he didn’t really want to, what Harry said earlier still stood. If things got really bad, they’d just run again. Having that as a back up plan made it easier to be brave.

“Are you just saying that to make me feel less guilty?”

“No. I meant what I said in the café that day. It’s about time we came out of hiding. I think there are things we didn’t even realise we were missing out on by living that way for so long. Good things. It doesn’t mean I wouldn’t do it again if we had to. But you don’t want that anymore, and neither do I. Besides, having you screaming my name in the Slytherin dorms fulfilled one of my long-standing fantasies. I would have risked arrest a hundred times just for the memory of you pressed up against the window into the lake.” It had been amazing. The only thing missing had been Harry wearing a Gryffindor tie to complete the vision.

“I really hope Blaise kept Teddy nice and distracted whilst we did that. He may be a grown up now, which is completely weird to think about, but strangely enough, I don’t really want him knowing the intimate details of our sex life. Particularly not the weird exhibitionists streak we developed somewhere around version two of the notice me not potion.”

“You started that.” Draco said, shaking his head in amusement. “And anyway Blaise may be a tease about somethings, but so are you, and he’s not a complete idiot. And he loves Teddy almost as much as we do. I think the three of them popped off to the Hufflepuff common room whilst we were in Slytherin.”

“That’s good.”

“Sleep now, Harry?”

“Probably a good idea. Love you.”

“Love you too. Now turn off the lights.”

Harry waved his hand and the lights all went out. It took a while for both of them to fall asleep though, both of their minds racing with the events of the day.

____________________

“What I can’t work out is where they all disappeared to?” Ron said. “They were there one second, and I could see the Aurors surrounding them, and then they had gone and all I could see was you.”

“Urrr, yeah about that…” Hermione hadn’t told the others about how Harry had pulled off the disappearing act, not that she was completely sure how he had pulled it off, although it had been all anyone at the Gala could talk about for the rest of the evening.

“Well, I saw him talking to you and then he just wasn’t there.” Ron continued, clearly not listening. “What were you talking to him about anyway? I thought we decided we weren’t going to. I can’t believe he told the prophet the real reason he ran, and about the fact that he was having an affair whilst he was with my sister.” That had surprised Hermione too. Harry hated giving interviews and she was sure that hadn’t changed, but he’d clearly given one. It was accompanied by a picture too. Harry and Malfoy were lying on the grass in some park, laughing at something. Then Malfoy rolling up his sleeves and pushing the hair out of Harry’s eyes. It was a ridiculously affectionate gesture; one she could never have imagined from the spoilt bigot she remembered. That was just part of her unease at the photo though, because yes, Harry and Malfoy looked completely comfortable around each other, and she kept on having to tell herself that they had been together almost as long as she and Ron had, and therefore it was completely expected. No, what really made her feel really ill at ease was the Dark Mark, that was obvious on Malfoy’s forearm once his sleeves were pushed up. It wasn’t so much its presence in the scene, which even after all this time dragged up feelings of fear, but that neither Harry or Malfoy, nor Teddy Lupin, who was also sat with them, seemed at all bothered by it. She couldn’t think about that or she’d just end up tying herself in knots. She turned her thoughts away from the turmoil and instead addressed Ron’s question.

“I know we weren’t going to, but I don’t think I actually expected him to turn up. Watching him with Malfoy was like looking at the photos, and I just thought, what do I have to lose by talking to him. He actually apologised, well sort of. He did admit he behaved like a git by running, and that he probably should have trusted us. He told me he missed me.” That had been the bit hurt worst, looking back at the evening. Harry had just been Harry for a while. Awkward and missing her.

“Seriously.”

“He gave me a phone number too.” True, the number clearly couldn’t be the one he used everyday if there was a five day limit on it’s usefulness, but it was a way to contact him, which was a hell of a lot more trust than Harry had shown in decades. 

“When?”

“Right before he vanished. He said it will only work for a few days, but his publisher knows how to get in contact with him if I need more time to think about it. He said he doesn’t want to see you or any of the others though.” Hermione reluctantly admitted. “I think this is actually as hard on him as it is on us. But he trusted me with it.” Trust was the thing that they had really lost over the years, the photos and postcards gave them memories and time, but not trust, and even this small morsel felt like a huge deal. 

“This is seriously weird. You going to contact him?” And that was the questions wasn’t it. Would she contact him? Could she face the feelings it would bring back up?

“I don’t know yet. It was nice actually talking to him, and completely bizarre seeing him talk and interact with Malfoy and the Slytherins, but I don’t know what I expect if I do see him again. Do we become friends, and if he won’t see you; how does that work?” Then, as an afterthought. “And it would also probably mean forgiving Malfoy, at least a little. Do you know why the Aurors were even there?”

“One of my old friends in the department told me they want to arrest Malfoy for kidnapping Harry. And you saw them talk, when did you see that? The Slytherins got to you seconds before they all vanished.” Ron had kept in contact with a lot of Aurors. He had never worked with them, like Harry had, instead preferring to help out George, but he knew a lot of them.

“I’m not sure how they did it exactly, but we were all stood there talking for several minutes whilst the Aurors were searching. Well I talked to Harry, and he talked to the others.” That interaction had been the oddest part of the whole evening, and that was saying something. Harry changed from the slightly morose and awkward person he was talking to her, into the much more reckless and light-hearted person she remembered from her days in Hogwarts. The days before Voldemort had come back. It seemed like Harry knew how to have fun with them, in a way she had long since forgotten he was capable of. “They behave differently with him, and each other. It wasn’t like I remembered from school. He behaved differently with them too. It was like he was younger. Like he didn’t have the weight of the world on his shoulders.” Then with amusement she added. “It was Harry’s whiskey we were drinking the rest of the night, he told me told me to take it before they went off to explore the castle.”

“I thought it tasted better than usual. He always did like pretentious whiskeys. Christ, I think the last time I drank something that good, one of Harry’s whiskeys, was the night he disappeared. Minerva said they were having an argument over the quality of the wine when she tried to get Harry to move to his actual seat. Can’t believe how he was with her. And did you really just say they didn’t get straight out of there once the Aurors turned up?”

“No. Well I don’t think so. They said they had about three hours with whatever they used. And I’m fairly certain part of the rudeness might have been Minerva’s fault, even she admits as much.” It was true. Minerva had spoken to her later about what had happened when she went to their table at the start of the evening. They’d come in and ignored all proprietary and sat together, despite the seating plan. The Minister had insisted Minerva went to talk to Harry about moving, even though she hadn’t been happy about it. She hadn’t been happy about trying to get him to sit at the front table to begin with. Hermione understood why. Harry never did like the attention. It was part of her confusion about the article and why Harry had turned up in the first place with the Slytherins in tow. He had to have known it would cause a ruckus. “Harry told her when he accepted the invitation that he didn’t want to be at the head table, but she caved at the Minister’s instance. I’m not surprised Harry got stubborn when asked to move, although he probably could have gone about it a bit better.”

“Probably. But more importantly how did they actually, you know, vanish from the middle of the Great Hall? The invisibility cloak is nowhere near big enough for five adults. And why could you still see them?”

“It was a potion, or well a couple of potions. They took two phials each. Harry gave me one to take, which I guess worked as some kind of protective charm against whatever the other one did. I think this is how they take all those photos in public places without being seen. Well except the book signing, I still have no idea how they do that. A charm to make you unseen wouldn’t do that. It also explains how they got in past all of the reporters without being spotted.”

“You took a random potion that Harry handed you.” Ron sounded somewhere between cross and astonished. 

“It was Harry. He may not be the person we used to know anymore, but I know he’d never hurt me like that.” Hermione reassured him.

“You don’t happen to have any of it left to analyse. It sounds like a useful trick. I’m sure George could do something interesting with it.”

“He didn’t give me the one that did the vanishing, just the other one. And anyway the bottle disappeared as soon as I’d drunk it.” That had been odd too. As soon as she’d taken the dose, the little, carefully crafted, purple bottle had disappeared from her hand.

“They’re completely paranoid, aren’t they?”

“I think that might be how they managed to evade everyone for so long. And given Aurors turned up to arrest his husband, just because they showed up to an event they had invitations for, I don’t think it actually counts as paranoia. Arresting Malfoy for kidnapping Harry seems like an exceptionally ridiculous thing to do. For a start it’s obvious Harry wasn’t kidnapped. I know I thought for a long time that something bad might have happened, but the Aurors gave up after six weeks, saying that Harry must have left of his own accord. There’s only one reason they’ve changed their mind now. Besides, even if I don’t particularly like it, you only have to spend 5 minutes watching them to work out that Harry is besotted with the idiot. The kidnapping thing must just be an excuse to try and get to Malfoy. It just proves that Harry was right about how the world still views him, and makes it a lot more understandable as to why they had to run in the first place. If this is what it’s like for them now, can you imagine what it was like at the time.” This truth almost felt like a revelation and it made Hermione’s mind up. “You know, I think I will contact him. I want to find out more about their impossible album and the potions, and it was nice talking to him again. I miss him.”

“Me too.” It was said softly. Without inflection. Hermione knew Ron so well now, after all these years and two kids together, how important this small confession was. It was the first time in years that Ron had admitted out loud to missing Harry, and it made Hermione wish that there was some way that Harry would let her bring Ron in on their tentative steps at becoming, if not friends again, but at least acquaintances. She also knew she couldn’t force it. Harry had shown her a degree of trust. Trust she hadn’t seen from him since before he walked into the forest to die, and she knew that if she pushed it, then whatever was building between them would shatter, and be lost forever. They had waited twenty-three years for this step. They didn’t have to rush it.

_________________

It was a perfect day for watching the birds. It would have been nice if the park were a little less crowded, but Justin had already got several photos of a variety of waterfowl. He liked other types of birds too, but there was something about the birds and the water that appealed to him in a way that others didn’t. He was crouching on the ground, just lining his camera up for a shot of one of the Mute Swans, that were prevalent in Hyde Park, when someone tripped over him, ruining the photograph, and causing him to drop his camera.

“Fuck. Sorry…” The person who had managed to bowl into him said in a ridiculously posh voice. “Here, let me help you.” 

A hand was held out to him and helped him to his feet, then the young man handed him his camera. It didn’t seem to be damaged by the tumble, for which he was grateful. Looking up, he got his first proper look at the person who had caused him to fall

“Teddy Lupin?” Justin questioned, recognising the man from the fateful day a week ago when he’d got the, still unbelievable, interview with Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.

“Justin, right? You’re the reporter that caught Harry and Dray. Weird coincidence.” Teddy Lupin said, looking a lot more cool than Justin ever felt, even if he hadn’t just been sprawled in the dirt on a muddy bank next to a lake.

“Yeah, it’s Justin. And I spend a lot of time in parks. Too much time according to everyone that knows me.” Justin managed to say, whilst he tried to wipe the dirt off his trousers, unsuccessfully.

“Why too much time?” Teddy asked. Justin realised his brain had forgotten to stop him blurting out too much information. It was something he did, especially when he was nervous. It was one of the reasons people thought he was odd. One of the many reasons. He sort of wished he could avoid answering, not wanting to look like a complete fool in front of the attractive man but couldn’t think of a good way to get out of it without appearing rude. 

“People think it’s weird that I like to photograph the birds.” He admitted. If he was going to be thought of as odd, then he would do it honestly.

“As far as hobbies go, it’s less weird than what Harry and Uncle Dray think of as fun.” This was said with a sly smile, like there was some secret that Justin wasn’t being let in on. That wasn’t unusual though. Justin always felt like there was some secret that everyone around him knew but that he was kept out of the loop of. “Let me buy you a coffee. As an apology for almost sending you into the water, and mucking up your clothes, with my lack of paying attention to my surroundings.”

Justin didn’t know what to say. He was intrigued by this confident young man, and it was completely separate from the intrigue that came from the connection to Harry Potter and his husband. From the moment he had first seen Teddy Lupin in the park, Justin had wanted to get to know him. He wasn’t sure exactly why, but there was something about the wizard who laughed with and teased the Saviour of the wizarding world and Death Eater like it was nothing. It was bewitching. Which was why he found himself saying yes and following the man to the bar.

“So, coffee, tea or something stronger?” Teddy asked, when they walked inside.

“Coffee is fine. Oat or soya milk though, black if they don’t have it.” Justin couldn’t do dairy, an allergy he’d had since he was a baby, but he didn’t really want to explain. It would just make him seem more of a freak than he already felt most of the time. He just wasn’t the kind of person that got invited out for drinks by incredibly attractive strangers. He wasn’t the kind of person that lucked into career making interviews with the most sort after recluse either, but that felt like a different kind of luck. This was something else.

“Cool by me. Find a table and I’ll be there in a minute.” Teddy said, not seeming to care about his milk preferences.

Justin found a table tucked away in one corner. It wasn’t a particularly good table, as there wasn’t a view of outside, but the place was crowded, and he was pleased to just find somewhere to sit.

“One Americano with oat milk.” Teddy announced, when he reached the table and sat down. It was felt a little awkward with the two of them sat there. Teddy was a virtual stranger. Justin began to put three sachets of sugar in the drink. He liked his coffee sweet, but mostly he was doing it to distract himself from the man opposite.

“So, before this gets super weird.” Teddy said, with a brash confidence that Justin wished he had. “Anything said here today is not reportable okay. I don’t want to spend my time having to think about whether what I’m saying could be deemed interesting to the public at large. You seem nice, and the article you wrote was impressive. I’ve never seen the Prophet actually report anything like the truth before, but that doesn’t mean I want my private life spread across the pages.”

“Ummm… Okay.” Justin felt a surge of pride at the praise of his article. He had spent most of the three days he’d been told to delay researching it. Looking into not only Harry Potter’s disappearance and life, but also any mention of Draco Malfoy he could find. There wasn’t a huge amount about Malfoy. That he was a Death Eater who had been given only a year’s probationary sentence on the testimony of Harry Potter was about all there was in the official reports, and the news articles at the time didn’t seem to have any more information that could be substantiated. Just a lot of speculation. There was a little on his school rivalry with Potter, but not a huge amount. There was a lot more on the Malfoy and Black family, who he had learnt Malfoy was related to through his mother, and their involvement in the war – both in the early days and later, but it didn’t feel like something Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter would have appreciated being dragged up. The only really interesting thing he found was a photo in an old copy of Witch Weekly. The article accompanying it hadn’t had anything useful in it, but the photo had both of them in. They were stood staring at each other outside Flourish and Blotts. Justin had spent far too long scrutinising the photo, trying to see if he could see anything that would tell him about them as a couple. There was a brief second where Draco’s face had looked hurt when he glanced down at Harry’s hands, one of which was holding the hand of the Weasley who would become his wife. Justin also thought he saw Harry’s hand twitch, as if he wanted to let go of the one in his as soon as he noticed Draco there. It was very subtle. No one at the time could have had any idea, it was only with the knowledge of their relationship that it could be seen. After that Malfoy had disappeared completely. Not in the way Harry had. Not in an instant, present one day and then never to be seen the next. Malfoy had simply faded away.

“Good. Now we’ve got that cleared up; you like bird watching?” Teddy was much better at this, Justin. He was never any good at small talk, but he made his best effort and answered the man’s question. He liked talking about birds, even if most people got bored with it after about five minutes. Even his sister couldn’t tolerate more than fifteen minutes of bird talk before she told him to stop being a weird obsessive and talk about something else. He didn’t mind when his sister told him to stop. He almost wished other people would. At least that way he’d know when he started being irritating.

“Yes. I’ve always liked taking photographs, and nature photos in particular. Waterfowl are my favourite.” He managed to stop himself before he went into a rant about the different birds that could be found in the parks across London, and how they compared with the rest of the UK. It was an effort, but he really didn’t want to come across as a strange obsessive to this far too attractive man, who had invited him for coffee.

“So why journalism? I assume you are actually a journalist.”

“Yeah, I work for the Prophet. Was pretty low down the chain though, until last week.” Justin actually felt a little guilty admitting this, but Teddy’s confident air made it easier to talk than he usually found. Talking to people he didn’t really know had always been difficult. People normally thought he was strange, and he found it hard to make the first move from meeting to friendship. He didn’t think he had ever actually managed it. He’d lost contact with all of the people who he’d vaguely considered friends at Hogwarts in the short time since he’d left school. They probably didn’t really like him anyway. He was too different. The only time he didn’t find it difficult talking to people, outside of his direct family, was when he was trying to interview someone. It was different somehow, thinking of the best questions to make a good article. Not like talking to someone socially. But he didn’t’ really get much chance to do that. His interview with Harry Potter had been a fluke, and one he didn’t expect to be repeated. Most of the time he just felt like an outcast. There was something different about Teddy Lupin though. Something he couldn’t put his finger on, but that was magnetic all the same. The intense gaze of the green and silver eyes made him feel different to how he usually felt around people. “Journalism seemed the closest to what I actually want to do, well as far as wizarding jobs are concerned. And I do actually quite enjoy it, most of the time.” 

“What is it that you do want to do?” Teddy sounded genuinely interested, and Justin couldn’t help but want to answer him.

“Nature photography. But there isn’t any demand for that amongst wizards. I’m muggleborn and grew up watching David Attenborough.” This was something he was enthusiastic about. Almost as enthusiastic as about water birds. He’d grown up with the BBC and nature documentaries and was fascinated by them, had been since he was a small child. He’d been determined that he would go into media to work in cinematography right up until he got the shock of his life and received his Hogwarts letter. Then everything had changed, and he was a wizard. He’d never really thought of the strange things he seemed to do before then, but the letter and visit from Professor McGonagall had changed his entire future. He loved magic, and Hogwarts had been amazing. Still there was a part of him that wished it hadn’t happened to him. That he could have chosen to pursue his real interest, instead of the closest thing the wizarding world had. He could have gone down the route that Care of Magical creatures led, but it wasn’t just the animals that fascinated him. It was the documenting of them. Journalism was a close as he could get, and it wasn’t like it couldn’t be fun. He just had to make do with people instead of birds.

“Uncle Dray likes him. He has most of his documentaries on Blu-ray or DVD – it drives Harry potty.” Teddy laughed.

“He does? He’s very different to the person written about in the press cuttings from back then, isn’t he?” 

“Yeah, well Dray was never exactly portrayed kindly in the media before you.”

“I noticed. It was bloody difficult to get my editor not to completely change my article and tear him apart in it.” That had been a battle. Normally Justin didn’t like to fight about things, but he had worked damn hard on the piece he’d written, trying to make it a fair and balanced article, instead of the usual inflammatory speculation the prophet printed. It had only been when he brought up the threats the two men had made, as well as the possibility of a follow up interview, that his editor had caved. Justin didn’t think there would be a follow up. Not after the Gala. He wouldn’t be surprised if Harry Potter didn’t decide just to vanish again.

“I’m glad you did. They both liked it. I think they appreciated someone not just jumping to the worst possible conclusions and taking the everyone hates Death Eaters route, even though I’m sure that would have been easier for you.”

“Definitely would have been, but it also wouldn’t have been good journalism.” 

“I knew there was a reason I liked you.” The smile on Teddy’s face as he said this was warm and inviting. 

“You do?” Justin was shocked. No one outside his family had ever said they liked him, and certainly not with a smile that could have lit up the room. He mostly just felt put up with. 

“Well I invited you for coffee didn’t I.” There was a gleam of something in Teddy’s eyes as he said this that Justin didn’t know quite how to interpret. He was bad at interpreting these kinds of nonverbal cues at the best of times, but Teddy Lupin made him feel more flustered than usual and that made concentrating on that kind of thing even harder. Teddy continued before he was able to fully form a reason for Teddy’s behaviour. “Enough about Harry and Dray, they’re my boring, sort of, parents and I don’t really want to talk about them all afternoon. Tell me more about you.” 

Justin couldn’t understand why anyone would want to know more about him. Let alone this man. He was a skinny teenager, barely out of school, who liked taking photos of swans in his spare time.

“Like what?”

“Urrrr… What house were you in? Sorry that’s a completely lame question.” 

At least he wasn’t the only one who sometimes struggled with thinking of things to say.

“I don’t mind that. I was in Hufflepuff. I didn’t realise you went to Hogwarts. Sorry if it’s embarrassing but I kind of researched you too, but I couldn’t find much.” Justin had looked into Teddy Lupin as much as he had Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, but there was nothing about him. He had confirmed he was the son of two war victims, but there wasn’t anything more. 

“You researched me…” Teddy said, and Justin hoped he wasn’t interpreting the flirtatious tone incorrectly. “Well you probably wouldn’t have, but I was there. Hufflepuff too.”

“But we would have been there at the same time.” Teddy Lupins birth had been registered, and it would have put him at Hogwarts at the same time as him. “I would have been a first year whilst you were in your seventh, but I’m sure I would have noticed you.” Justin blushed at this admission. Teddy Lupin was definitely noticeable. His hair, like on the day at Grovelands park, was white blond with a curly, casually untamed look about it. There were magenta streaks in it today, rather than the turquoise tips he’d had before. It was his eyes though, that were the most mesmerising. There was no way he would have missed the older boy back at school with the brilliant green and silver-grey eyes. 

Teddy looked like he was contemplating something before he finally spoke. “Promise you won’t tell anyone this.”

“Promise.” Justin was too intrigued to say no. He’d never had someone let him in on a secret.

“Can any muggles see us?” Teddy was looking nervously around, scanning the area and how secluded they were in their little hidden away back table.

“Not that I can tell. We’re pretty tucked away here.”

Teddy took a deep breath and then his face and hair started changing. His hair became a sandy blonde, still curly, but less stylish and both his eyes changed to a hazel colour. The contours of his face changed subtly too, and then Justin recognised him.

“Justin, meet Edward Tonks, Hufflepuff head boy.” Teddy said, with a grin. It was only when he grinned that Justin could tell that he was looking at the same person. The slightly mischievous glint in the vastly different eyes was identical. “I’m a metamorphmagus; and have some extremely paranoid guardians.” Teddy concluded before shifting back to his previous look. “There aren’t many people that know that Edward Tonks was really me. Most of the teachers did, and just assumed I took my Grandmother’s last name. My name really is Edward, just no one calls me it.”

“But what about your friends? I know you had a whole bunch of them at school. You were really popular.” Even as a first year he couldn’t help but see the charisma Edward Tonks had. He had a large group of friends amongst his year, but never seemed too busy to help struggling younger students. Justin had never had much interaction with him, however. His difficulty with people had been even more profound when he was younger. Through his adolescence he had learned ways to seem a little less strange and stop himself from fading completely into the background, but as an eleven-year-old, he had been invisible.

“My close friends know I’m Teddy, although most of them don’t know I look like this most of the time, although they do know I’m a metamorphmagus. To be fair, although this is the face that feels most like me, without my abilities, Edward is what I’d look like.”

“That’s…..”

“I know. Really weird. But I have a really weird family, so it kind of goes with the territory.” Teddy seemed to try and blow this off as an unimportant piece of information, but it seemed like more, and in spite of himself, Justin couldn’t help but ask.

“But why choose this look? I’m mean not that you don’t look…well…” The word hot went unspoken, but Justin knew that bright red colour he’d gone was screaming it.

“Now you’re getting really personal.” Teddy said with a jovial tone.

“Sorry, you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.” Justin said, feeling even more embarrassed than he already was.

“It’s okay. It’s just not something I talk about.” Then continuing with the confidence that seemed exude from him, Teddy said. “I like to look Harry and Dray. They’re my parents, in all of the ways that really matter. And Andi, but she is actually related to me. Well Dray is too, but that’s a little more distant, he’s my second cousin or something. Dray, Andi and Cissa don’t really talk about the Black family much. I know I’m one of them, but it’s not the same. This gives me a connection to them. Supposedly I started doing it when I was really little. Changing my hair and eyes to match each of them, which ever one was making me laugh the most at the time usually, according to them.” Teddy’s tone changed from jovial to more introspective and sadder the more he talked about this. Justin wanted to tell him to stop. That he didn’t need to know. Especially if it was painful. But he couldn’t make himself speak and Teddy carried on talking. “So there was this one day, I don’t really remember it, but they love to tell the story so much that it feels like I should. It was my fourth birthday. We were playing in the pool at their house. Between the two of them, and Andi and Cissa, I couldn’t have been a more spoilt, and happy child. I didn’t have a huge amount of control over my abilities then, so I ended up turning half my hair black and curly, and the other half blonde and straight, with my eyes different colours to match each of theirs. They said they’d never seen anything more ridiculous, but I can tell how happy it made them. Over the years the eye thing just kind of stuck. I do what I like with my hair, but Dray likes it when it’s blonde, so that’s what I do most of the time. I feel like their son, so I make myself look like it. I know it’s silly.” Teddy finished, now sounding like he was trying to hold back tears.

“Hey. It’s not silly.” Justin said, feeling incredibly privileged to be let in on this highly personal piece of information. No one had ever shared anything like this with him before. Not even his sister, who he loved more than anything, and was the only person who really understood him. Instinctively he reached across the table and placed his hand on top of Teddy’s. It was so strange for him. He never touched anyone he wasn’t completely familiar with, but there was just something about Teddy. “I may not have any experiences like that but it’s not silly to want to feel connected to them. I could see how they felt about you, even from only seeing you together for ten minutes. I know your birth parents….” Justin trailed off, knowing that this was probably not a particularly pleasant subject for Teddy to think about and wishing he hadn’t brought it up.

“Yeah they died. Final battle. They both rushed off like idiots to fight, with a month-old infant at home, and got themselves killed. I know everyone says it was the brave and noble thing to do, but to me it seems completely selfish and reckless.” Teddy was really struggling to hold back tears now and Justin didn’t know what to do. He just kept his hand resting on Teddy’s. “But it’s okay, it’s not like I remember them. Harry doesn’t really remember his parents either. And Draco’s dad was an awful human being by all accounts, even if his mum is amazing. And I have Andi and Cissa, and Harry and Dray. I might not call anyone mum and dad, but I don’t think it really matters.” Teddy sniffed loudly and had to pause to rub the tears out of his eyes before he continued. “Fuck, this took a deep turn. Confessing all my deepest secrets. I swear I’m not really like this most of the time. I promise I’m much more fun.” It was said in a self-deprecating, half jovial way, as if Teddy was trying to make light of the situation.

“I’m not going to tell anyone.” Justin said truthfully. There was no way he was going to spill Teddy’s confidences, no matter how much the public might want to know about what he’d learned today. “I told you I wouldn’t. You can trust me. Even if I am a journalist.” Justin tied to convey his absolute sincerity as he said this.

“That you are. Look I need to go. I’m meant to be going to Andi’s for dinner and I think I probably need some time to myself before I do that. I want to see you again though. Do you have a phone?”

“Yeah.” Justin replied, and then rummaged in his pockets for the outdated mobile that worked in the wizarding world. He couldn’t afford the latest model and all of the charms needed to make it work around magic. Teddy took the phone and plugged his number in, then fumbled with the clunky keys, doing something else. The sound of a text message came through, and Teddy pulled out his own, much flashier phone out. He showed the message to Justin.

“Now I have your number too.” Teddy said with a grin. “I’ll see you around soon, okay.”

“Yeah soon.” Justin replied, feeling a little overwhelmed.

Teddy got up and started to leave, then, seeming to think better of it turned back.

“I really do mean it about wanting to see you again.” Teddy said, and taking Justin by surprise, leant down, and kissed him on the cheek, before turning around and walking out.

Justin touched the spot on his face where Teddy had kissed him. It had been a strange day. Justin couldn’t help but chuckle quietly to himself. Then he noticed the time. He was meant to be meeting his sister in half an hour. His strange meeting with Teddy Lupin had made him forget all about it. He gathered himself and then headed outside, to the nearest apparition point.


	3. Why sometimes you just shouldn't leave the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've finally managed to write a new chapter for this. I did promise it wasn't forgotten. I've been caught up with life, and have been writing some other things which I hope to start uploading at some point in the future, although currently they are a complete mess and mass of words. I appoligse for any grammar issues etc with this, as I absolutely haven't spent enough time editing this, but decided what the hell and have uploaded it anyway.

The text message from Hermione came through at the end of the fourth day after the Anniversary gala. Harry had been sulking most of the day and avoiding the other occupants of the Manor, having had a row with Draco over breakfast. It was the frustration of everything that had happened. Every day that had passed with nothing happening and being stuck here made him wish that they’d never gone to the stupid anniversary event. Harry just wanted to go home to their own little villa and forget it had all happened, but Draco was insisting they needed to stay here and see what the Ministry did. That Harry changing his mind about sticking this out was a reaction to feeling trapped. Harry knew what Draco said was true, but it hadn’t stopped him snapping at his husband that morning, making him feel even worse. Giving Hermione a phone number to contact him had been a spur of the moment decision, one that too much alcohol had definitely played a part in. He never actually expected her to contact him. Now she had, and he didn’t know what to do. He wanted to talk to Draco, but that would mean swallowing his pride and going to apologise.

Harry hoped Draco would be in the potion’s lab. It was where he usually went when they had an argument when they were at home. He said he found the place and working on his potions calming, something Harry didn’t get. He trundled through the ancient house with its eclectic and ever-changing décor. The house elves had never stopped the redecorating of the Manor. They also helped with all Harry and Draco’s friends’ properties, as well as sorting Grimmauld place out after its years of neglect, but their first love was the Manor. One day, Harry would love to set them up with their own business redecorating homes, but the restrictive laws on house elves meant that for the moment it was impossible. It took twenty minutes to reach the lab, and by the time Harry got there he was cursing the damned enormous house, and wishing he were home again. He took a deep calming breath before knocking on the door. He didn’t want to start another fight, just because he was frustrated at something Draco couldn’t control.

“Bugger off.” Draco shouted through the door after Harry had wrapped on the wood three times. 

“Draco…” Harry cracked the door slightly, peering in and hoping Draco wasn’t working on something that was likely to explode. Harry immediately noticed he wasn’t actually working at all. He was sat on the floor in one corner, and Harry was taken back years to the fragile Draco he remembered from the library. He immediately swung the door open fully and went straight to sit next to his husband and wrap his arms around him. It had been a stupid fight and he’d been even more stupid to storm out on Draco the way he’d done. At least Draco was here and not in the library. If he’d found Draco in the library in this state, he didn’t think he’d be able to forgive himself. This whole thing was as hard on his husband as it was on him.

“I said I don’t want to be fucking disturbed.” The words came out cracked and Harry could hear the tears being held back. Draco’s arms remained wrapped around his own knees and Harry wanted nothing more than to take away the pain he could tell was tormenting the man he loved.

“I’m sorry, Love. I’m so sorry.” Harry pulled Draco in tighter. After several long minutes, Draco’s arms moved and wrapped around him in return. Harry relished in the embrace for several long moment before speaking.

“I didn’t mean any of it. I never left I promise. I’m an idiot.”

“Well I know that, Potter. I knew that when you were eleven and all the way through school. I knew that when you came to this place twenty-five years ago. I knew that when you came to that hotel and decided to run away with me. I knew it when you agreed to marry me, and then we stood up at the alter and said our vows. You Harry Potter-Malfoy have always been and will always remain a complete idiot.”

“And you still love me anyway.” Harry smiled, looking deeply into the silver-grey eyes of his husband.

“Against my better judgment.”

“I don’t like feeling trapped.” Harry admitted.

“Neither do I. But we decided running wasn’t the solution this time. However much I want to go home, we made the choice to stick this out, and it’s the right thing to do. For both of us.”

“I know, and I’m glad you didn’t let me.”

“I am always right you know.” Draco said in his poshest, most pompous voice.

“Prat…” Harry said, the smile on his face spreading into a full grin. He was rewarded with a wide smile in return. He stood and held out a hand to Draco to help him to his feet. “Any chance we can talk somewhere other than on this cold floor.”

“Whiskey?”

“Definitely.”

The two of them made their way back through the house to one of the more comfortable sitting rooms. Draco called for an elf to bring them a bottle and two glasses. They made themselves comfortable on the rug in front of the sofa and sipped at the smoky amber liquid Draco had poured out for them.

“I don’t think we should stay here much longer.” Harry said. “I want to go home. This is the longest we’ve stayed here since…” Harry thought for a few seconds on how to word his thoughts “- you moved out, and I don’t think it’s good for us.”

“I agree.” Draco responded quickly. “Being here brings everything back, and the stress of the last couple of weeks isn’t helping either.”

“But we don’t hide. And we need someone to stay here so if someone from the Ministry turns up, they can contact us, and we can get here quickly.” Cissa and Andromeda had decided to go on holiday in order to avoid the media two days ago and wouldn’t be back for another week.

“Okay.”

“And we’re setting up an extra appointment with our therapist.”

“Sounds like a plan. Are we getting out of here tonight?” Draco replied. Harry wanted to say yes and drag his husband through the floo to their home and their bed but thought better of it.

“Tomorrow. We can send an owl to Blaise and Pansy tonight and get them to come in the morning…” Draco interrupted Harry before he had finished.

“We are not letting Blaise and Pansy loose in my Ancestral home. It may not be my favourite place in the world, but Merlin knows what they’ll get up to. I’ll floo Tori. I’m sure she’ll agree, and the kids will love the grounds.”

“Okay, Tori. Hopefully, she can get here by lunchtime tomorrow. There is another reason I wanted to wait till tomorrow though, not just so that someone could get here.” Harry hesitated before he said his next words, still unsure what he wanted to do about the matter. “Hermione texted me.”

Draco took Harry’s hand and gave it a squeeze and linked their fingers together. Harry looked down at where their hands were connected. The long pale fingers interlinked with his rougher ones. Draco’s wedding ring a solid and warm reminder that they were in this together.

“You okay?”

“Not really. I didn’t really expect her to contact me and now I don’t know what to do.”

“I think you should message her back and meet her for lunch tomorrow. You gave her your number for a reason, and it wasn’t just because you were drunk and feeling reckless, although I know that played a part in it.”

“That night was a little insane.”

“It was, but it doesn’t change the fact that you want to speak to her.”

“I do. I just don’t know what I’m supposed to say. And what if she brings one of the others with her. I can’t face them yet. I also don’t want the bloody media or the Ministry catching wind of me being out in public.”

“Then you tell her to come alone and you meet her somewhere muggle. You can go under glamours too if you want.” Harry was sorely tempted at the suggestion to go under glamours but didn’t think it would be quite right.

“No, I’ll go as myself. Hermione isn’t exactly used to our whole incognito way of life. I’ll suggest somewhere muggle.”

“So tomorrow I’ll get Tori set up and you go and meet your old friend. I’m sure you won’t even have time for things to be awkward as you’ll be bombarded with so many questions.” Draco teased light heartedly.

“That does sound like Hermione. Or at least the Hermione I remember. Will you be okay here if I go out? What if the Ministry decides to turn up?”

“I’ll be fine. They haven’t turned up in the last few days, why should they come when you’re not here for a few hours. Besides, our solicitors are on standby.”

“I’m just worried.”

“I know you are, love. But just think, by tomorrow evening we’ll be back in our own home, drinking wine by the pool before falling into our bed.”

“Then we can go for a walk in the park the following day. Followed by lunch at the restaurant you like so much in the village. The one that serves the Coccoli Prosciutto & Stracchino you love.”

“And you’ll have the Crostini di Fegato. We’ll go there without glamours. I think it’s time we met our neighbours. The village is safe and it’s a step should have taken a long time ago.”

“Sounds perfect. Now you go floo Tori and I’ll text Hermione. The sooner tomorrow is arranged the sooner I can take you to bed and show you how much I love and need you, husband of mine.”

____________________

Hermione was nervous when she arrived the train station in Palmer’s green. After apparating to Kings Cross, she’d travelled the muggle way through London at Harry’s request. The area had an almost village like feel to it. Probably because that was what it had been at one point, before the city had engulphed it into itself with its spreading metropolis. She walked along the street to the café on the corner that Harry had given her directions to. She walked in and saw Harry sat by the window chatting to an older woman, who she assumed worked here.

“Hermione, you found it okay?” Harry said when he spotted her hovering in the entrance, and Hermione could hear a slight edge of nervousness in his voice. He was clearly as on edge about this as she was.

“Umm… yeah. Why this place?”

“Oh, Harry used to come here all the time with his pretty blond.” The older woman said. “It’s nice that he’s started coming back again. Although no pretty blond today.”

“Nah, Draco had some things to sort out at his house before we headed back home. Besides, I’m here to see Hermione today.”

“You heading back abroad then?” The woman asked Harry, and Hermione was surprised this muggle knew that Harry didn’t live in England.

“Yup, hopefully we’ll be back at some point soon though, we really did miss this place.” The he turned back towards Hermione, who was still standing. “Sorry I’ve been terribly rude. Victoria, this is an old school friend of mine, Hermione Granger. Hermione this is Victoria, she’s owns this place.”

“Nice to meet you Victoria. This is a really lovely tea shop.” Hermione said, unsure what else to say.

“You too, Hermione. Now can I get either of you something to eat and drink.”

“I’ll have my usual tea. But no food. Can’t have one of your amazing scones without Draco to share it with. I might take one with me when we’re done though. I’m sure it will cheer Draco up. He kind of hates his house here and staying for so long isn’t doing him wonders. It’s is one of the reasons we’re not staying much longer. His mother is welcome to the oversized Stately Home. Hermione, what do you fancy?”

“A cup of tea sound just fine.”

Harry looked conspiratorially at Victoria and then snorted. “You’re gonna have to be a bit more specific. Here’s the tea menu. They’re all good.”

Hermione flicked through the list not really able to take it in. She ended up choosing an Earl Grey as at least she recognised the blend. Victoria left to go get their orders and Hermione sat down opposite Harry.

“So… umm.” Hermione tried to start.

“I know this bloody awkward, Hermione. It was much easier to talk when drunk.”

“Yeah it really was.” Hermione said, then out of curiosity continued. “How drunk were you all at Hogwarts that night?”

Harry laughed, and Hermione was pleased she had managed to land on a topic of conversation so quickly. “So. So. Drunk. The hangover was spectacular. Got some interesting photos though. You should have seen Pans, Blaise and Draco partying in the Gryffidor common room, and that is nothing compared to what we did down in Slytherin.” Harry grinned, clearly remembering the more entertaining parts of the night.

“I’m not sure I want to see those photos.” Hermione replied, interpreting the look and guessing at what four drunk adults had gotten up to reliving their youth in the castle.

“Probably not the ones in Slytherin, but the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff common room ones are completely child friendly. Although if we’d been caught doing any of it when we were back at school McGonagall would have been screaming at us and we’d have lost at least 100 points each.” Rather than commenting on Minerva’s possible reaction, she focused on the other interesting thing Harry had mentioned.

“You were in the Hufflepuff common room too?”

“Me and Draco weren’t. Teddy took the other two. He wanted to show them around his old haunt as well.”

“I didn’t know Teddy went to Hogwarts.” She’d tried to find things about Teddy Lupin when she’d discovered his connection to Harry, but there wasn’t much beyond the names of his parents out there. She had guessed he’d gone to school abroad.

“Most people don’t. Me and Draco did a lot of things to hide our identities.” Harry looked guilty as he said this, but then brightened, and Hermione had the suspicion that Teddy had spent his Hogwarts years having to pretend to be someone else in order not to be traced back to Harry and Draco. It was probably a bit overkill if she thought about it. She doubted anyone would connect Teddy Lupin to Harry Potter. It was only by chance that she had when she first bumped into him. “But he was head boy in his 7th year. I don’t think Draco could have been prouder when the badge came through the post.”

“You seem pretty proud too.”

“He’s our son in every way that matters, as I said before. I’m sure you’re the same with your two’s achievements.”

“Yes. When Rosie got her prefect badge I was surprised Ron didn’t announce it in the papers. I can’t believe she’s entering her last year in September.”

“I know. Teddy’s twenty-five now, yet I still struggle to think of him as anything but the excited four-year-old changing his hair colour every 30 seconds.”

Working up her courage, Hermione decided to move on to a more difficult topic. She wanted to get to know this very different Harry, and however much she liked the ease of talking about their children, she wouldn’t really get to know him unless she tried talking about Malfoy.

“So you and Draco, –“ Hermione felt weird using Malfoy’s first name, but felt she should make the effort. “- you’re heading back to Tuscany soon?”

“This evening. The Manor isn’t good for us and we’ve been there too long as it is.” Hermione was surprised that he’d answered so quickly, and that he’d let her know his feelings on the Manor. She decided, possibly against her better judgment to press the topic.

“I can’t believe you ever set foot in that place after what happened.”

“I didn’t actually have a choice at first. It was work and I had to.” She watched the pained expression cross Harry’s face before he continued, he clearly wanted to try this as much as she did. “Draco had no choice either; and however bad your memories are of that house, I can guarantee you his are worse. It’s not so bad now, in fact the inside is unrecognisable. You’d love what the house elves have done. But it still isn’t either of our favourite places to stay.” Harry was looking very troubled as he finished this and Hermione thought she had pressed enough. She didn’t want to reminisce about the war. 

“Your home looked really beautiful in the photo you sent.” Hermione said, trying to move to a less controversial topic and was pleased that she got a smile in response.

“Yeah. We love it there. It’s our sanctuary where we don’t have to wear masks all the time.”

This was something Hermione had been desperate to talk about but hadn’t known how to bring it up. Both the impossible album, as both her and Ron referred to the last album of photos of Harry and Draco in public places, and the weird potion she and they had taken at the gala had been eating away at her curiosity.

“I wanted to ask about that actually. From the photos you sent, and what ever potion you used at the gala, I think I’m right in interpreting you use a lot of glamours and other things to go out in public.”

“Pretty much if we’re out of the house we wear different faces. The only places we don’t are when we visit friends, and only in their houses. Bar of course my planned press appearances.”

“They were planned then.” Hermione assumed Harry was referring to his appearances in the press with various Slytherins. “I suspected as much. Why did you do it?”

“We wanted to try and see what the public reaction would be. Plus Blaise and Pans had a huge laugh with it. We had a whole betting ring going on what the press would say next.” Harry was grinning widely. His attitude towards things was definitely different to how she remembered things. She could never imagine the boy she knew a long time ago joking with friends about the crap the papers wrote about him. She thought the change in attitude towards this kind of publicity was probably good for him.

“Am I right in thinking Draco was with you in all of those photos in the papers?”

“Not all of them; a fair number though.”

“So he was under the invisibility cloak?” Hermione voiced her suspicion and was surprised at Harry’s answer, although she suspected she shouldn’t have been if she’d thought about it properly.

“No. Potions and charms. Similar to the ones we used at Hogwarts. It’s horrid talking to an invisible person. With those we could see him, even if no one else could.”

“I did always hate it when you used to skulk around in your invisibility cloak in Hogsmeade.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Harry said, laughing slightly at the memories of his younger self’s attempts to avoid the press back in his fourth year. “I get it now and I understand completely why you hated me doing it. If we didn’t have a choice, I’d have put up with it. But we have better means so we use them.”

“Where did you get all of them? I’ve never heard of any kind of magic that lets you do the things I think you can do. I mean, some of the photos you sent I cannot work out for the life of me how you took them. I was at that book signing. I have seen that photo before, except it wasn’t you in the picture.” Hermione said, thinking about the photo of Harry talking to the bunch of children, including her Rose.

Harry scratched the back of his neck, in a familiar gesture. It was nice to see not everything had changed. “You’d have to ask Draco. He’s the genius at it. At some point maybe he’ll even sell some of the more basic versions.”

“Only the basic versions?” Hermione was shocked that there were multiple versions of whatever it was they did. Against what she thought was her better judgment, she actually did want to talk to Draco about it. Magical advancements, no matter who made them, were worth investigating.

“Yeah. People really shouldn’t be able to do what we can do. We use it to stay hidden, mostly. But we’ve also been able to walk straight into the Ministry of Magic.”

“You’re not serious.” Hermione was completely taken a back, but instantly understood why they might want to stop people being able to use the techniques they did. They could be far to easily abused. 

“We have some great photos of that night.” Harry grinned wildly, moving quickly on from the very real and very worrying implications of sneaking into the Ministry, and Hermione got the suspicion that whatever they did in the Ministry was not something she really needed to hear about.

“I don’t want to know, do I?”

“I think it’s best that you don’t. So that’s one of the reasons why Draco’s inventions are not for general public use, and we sure as hell aren’t going to let the Ministry know about them.” Hermione had been thinking about the possibilities if the DMLE had access to Malfoy’s work. She almost started pressing Harry on this but realised before she started speaking that they definitely had good reasons for not wanting to share them with the Ministry. She decided to go down a different route. If she was going to get to know Harry making him angry wouldn’t help.

“So Draco invents potions?”

“And charms. He and Blaise run the business and invent things. The phone and computer adaptations for magic we’re a real success.”

“Those are Draco?!” Hermione was completely thrown by Harry’s admission. The company that produced the muggle adaptations of hundreds of electronic items, including the phone she had on her right now, and its sister company that had created new and vastly improved treatments for a variety of wizarding diseases, including Lycanthropy, were internationally renowned. 

“He runs a very successful business, although I’d apricate if you didn’t mention that to anyone. We don’t need to have anyone nosing into that aspect of our lives if we can help it.”

Hermione nodded, and she saw Harry sigh in relief. She guessed he hadn’t meant to reveal that part of his and Malfoy’s life. Trying to avoid things moving back to uncomfortable awkwardness she quickly moved on.

“So, you write international bestselling children’s stories.”

“Yup. And we travel a lot, go for dinner and lunches together, sit in front of the fire and read, and have his mother and aunt and our friends over as often as we can. As I’ve said before, Draco and I are very happy together. I am assuming you want to know about mine and Draco’s lives here?”

“I do. But you don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to.” Hermione replied earnestly, not really liking the tone Harry had taken when he’d spoken and wanting to go back to easier topics. Instead she pressed on, knowing that there was a good chance she wasn’t going to get another opportunity. “I am curious though about why you’re bothering letting the public in on your lives again. You hate press exposure and you had to have known people wouldn’t exactly react well to the news that you and Draco were together.” 

“Because we haven’t even met our neighbours with our own faces. We can’t just bump into friends in the street and say hello. Because Teddy went to school, got all of his post graduate qualifications, and now works under a different name and face than his own. I want Draco to be able to get the recognition for his achievements he deserves. Do you know how many prizes for advancements in both potions and charms he’s had to turn down? Fuck, when we were at Hogwarts did you see how people treated him, and me by association. No one except you really approached either of us all night, and you only approached me when he was off with the others. Do you not think I want to know about how everyone is doing, and want them to ask me about how I’m getting on?” Harry spoke completely openly, and Hermione felt for him. A lot of the problems he had were caused by his own actions in disappearing so abruptly, apparently without caring about those he hurt when he did so. She also could completely understand why they’d done it. The Ministry’s reaction at their first public appearance together was enough for her to understand why they couldn’t have come out and been together publicly back then. Maybe given enough time to see the two of them together attitudes would have changed, but it probably wasn’t fair to expect two nineteen-year-olds, as they’d been at the time, to want to do that. She thought maybe Harry’s friends and family might have got it and supported them eventually, the same way Draco’s friends and family obviously had, but they weren’t given the chance, so she would never know.

“You’re not suddenly going to come back to England, are you? Not actually going to give the people who used to actually know you a chance.”

“No.” Harry sighed. “Sometimes I want to, but it’s too much. Pretty sure we’ll continue to either use our glamours or go muggle a lot of the time, even when we’re abroad. We like our privacy, but both of us decided that we’ve given up too much for it.” Harry looked a little sad as he said this.

“Like you gave up me and Ron and the rest of the Weasleys?”

“Yeah, like that.”

“Do you think that you’ll be able to come over to see all of them soon? I want you to meet Rose and Hugo. And Rose in particular really wants to meet you – she really does love your books.”

Harry brightened slightly. Clearly the thought of reacquainting with old friends and family wasn’t completely out of the question, but then his expression changed to one of resignation. “I don’t know. I’d want Draco with me, and I don’t think he nor the Weasleys are going to be ready that any time soon. I doubt any of our old friends would be prepared to see him…” Harry paused before he spoke again. “Maybe the two of us can arrange to meet again somewhere like this though and you can bring both your children. I’ll even drag Teddy along so you can meet him properly. I’d like to bring Draco too but I’m happy to wait until you’re ready for that.”

“That sounds…” Hermione was cut off by Harry’s phone beeping loudly.

Harry took one look at the message that had come in and with a look of horror crossing his face, abruptly stood up.

“Sorry Hermione. I have to leave.” He said, sounding very agitated. “The fucking Ministry has decided that the one day I am out of the house that they’re going to try and arrest Draco at the Manor. Shit.” Harry grabbed a few notes out of his pocket and went to the counter, all but shoving the money in the woman’s hands. “Sorry Victoria, I’ve got to run. Me and Draco will come see you soon.”

“Give me two seconds.” The woman quickly bagged up some food items and thrust them into Harry’s hands. 

“You’re an angel Victoria.” Harry said, and kissed her on the cheek before heading towards the door, without a glance back at Hermione.

“Harry…! wait a second.” Hermione said, needing to say one more thing before Harry left and getting up herself.

“What Hermione, I really have to hurry.” Harry sounded really pissed off, but Hermione assumed that his attitude was because of the Ministry and not her so didn’t take offence.

“How do I get in contact with you again?”

“Fuck…” Harry closed his eyes and shook his head in apparent frustration. “The number you messaged from is your usual one right?”

“Not all of us have disposable phones.” She said, a little unsure of where he was going.

“Sorry, forget sometimes not everyone is a paranoid bastard. I’ll message you. Just don’t give my number to anyone. I’ll be in touch soon.” Harry said all of this in a rush and then without waiting for a response, ran out the door leaving Hermione stood stunned in the little café.

“Well, that was rather abrupt. Something happen?” Victoria said. The woman had moved so she was stood next to Hermione.

“Family emergency.” Hermione didn’t know how else to describe it. It wasn’t like she could come out with the truth. For starters she wasn’t sure how to explain the whole ridiculous situation, and certainly couldn’t do it without breaking the statute of secrecy. Victoria didn’t seem to notice her reservations though.

“Do you think he realised he just paid £60 for two cups of tea?”

“I really don’t. I doubt he cares though.” Hermione was fairly certain Harry didn’t give two shits about money.

“I always guessed his pretty blond thing was rich. He was a right posh twat, however nice.”

“Posh twat describes him perfectly. Not sure I’d ever think of describing him as nice though. I suppose I don’t really know him.”

“So are you one of the reasons they left the country?”

“One of them. Although not the main one. The main one is the reason he’s just run out of here.”

“The two of them in trouble or something?”

“Something like that.” Hermione shook her head at the bizarreness of talking to this woman, who apparently knew both Harry and Draco, though she wasn’t sure how well. “Look I should go. My husband and kids are waiting at home for me.”

“Well, let me pack you up some cakes and things. I hope you’ll come back here soon. I have lots of stories about those two from back in the late 90s that I think you’d like to hear.”

_________________

Tori arrived at the Manor with three of her four children at 11am, just after Harry left to go meet Hermione. They sent the kids out to play whilst Draco went over the various security protocols on the Manor, as well as introducing her to the house elves, who would be dealing with most things to do with the maintenance of the wards and running of the household, as well as being there to help them find their way around the place. 

“Draco, don’t worry so much. Me and the kids will be fine. Theo has managed to get a week off work and will be here tomorrow. Your house isn’t that intimidating. Let’s sit and enjoy some lunch in the gardens and you can tell me about everything that’s been happening. I want to know exactly how Hogwarts has changed since we left.”

“Sure, Tori.” Draco agreed, though he wasn’t sure he really wanted to talk about Hogwarts.

The picnic on the lawns was lovely. Tori’s eight and nine-year-old girls were playing with a quaffle and running around and laughing. Draco held the 9-month-old baby in his lap, playing peek-a-boo and delighting in the babyish giggles he was causing. Tori had always wanted lots of kids, but Theo had been reluctant. Tori had won out, or well lucked out, as Draco knew that at least little Timothy, had been an accident – one caused at one of his and Harry’s parties and mostly likely the result of Blaise being in charge of the drinks again. He was pretty certain Cleo, their eight-year-old, had been the result of a forgotten charm too, but Theo had never admitted to that slip up. Despite not wanting a large family, Theo loved his four children, the eldest of whom was at Hogwarts at the moment, and he was completely devoted to Astoria. Draco was eventually dragged out of his internal musings about his friends by Astoria speaking.

“You and Harry thought about having any kids?” Astoria asked.

“What…?”

“Kids. You and Harry?”

Draco thought about it. It was actually one of the few topics he and Harry avoided talking about for the most part, but he’d seen the longing on Harry’s face, whenever one of their friends had announced they were pregnant over the years. It was something Draco wanted too, but the reality of their lives meant it couldn’t happen.

“No. It wouldn’t be fair on them with the way we live our lives.”

“Teddy came out of it okay. And the two of you are great with children.”

“We got damn lucky with Teddy. He’s our son and all we need. We’re happy enough playing Uncle’s to your four, and Daphne’s two. And all the rest of our motley crew of Slytherin’s broods. We’d do the same to Pansy’s if that were ever to happen.”

“I think it’s more likely that you would get pregnant than Pansy would.” Astoria said, a slightly evil expression on her face.

Draco burst out laughing. “Yeah, that sounds about right. The laws of nature would break before Pansy allowed that to happen.” Pansy absolutely did not want kids.

“Isn’t your mother disappointed, though?”

Narcissa was disappointed but she had accepted over the years that he and Harry weren’t going to produce any Grandchildren for her, and she doted on Teddy.

“I think she worked out she wouldn’t be a grandmother around the same time I turned up at the Manor with Harry and went on the run.”

Astoria snorted. “And I thank Merlin every single day that that happened.”

“So do I. The two of us would have made a dreadful couple, and you definitely wouldn’t have had more than one child.” Draco replied, looking round at the three children that Astoria wouldn’t have changed for the world. “I believe I could have done my pure blood duty and managed to produce an heir, though.” Draco said slyly. “It would have taken a lot of alcohol and potions, but I could have managed it once, I think. The whole completely and utterly gay thing, would have more than likely ruled out more than that however.”

“Oh god… please don’t make me think about that.” Astoria cringed slightly and started giggling. Draco joined her, unable to hold a straight face any longer. “So no babies in your future.”

“Grandkids maybe. Although the thought of that makes me feel really old. You just wait till yours have left Hogwarts. It’s horrifying. I’m just glad Teddy doesn’t seem to have found someone to settle down with quite yet. I don’t think I’m ready for that particular turn of events.”

“You will spoil them rotten. And you know if you change your mind about having one of your own, I would help you. Even Pansy would help you.”

“Tori…” Draco didn’t know what do say. 

“Think about it. Artificial insemination only mind you.” Draco laughed at this. “I like being pregnant and I don’t really want any more of my own. Besides, I think Theo might just have a complete nervous break down if we were to have another one. Just… think about it....”

Draco wanted it. He really wanted it. But he knew, realistically he couldn’t. He couldn’t allow himself to imagine a future with a miniature version of him or Harry running around. Still, he couldn’t help the small seed of hope that had started to take root. Before he was able to get too lost in his own head a shudder came through the wards, distracting him and effectively ending the conversation.

“Tori, go to the floo and contact the solicitors.” Draco said as calmly as he could manage and then tossed over his phone. “And text Harry and tell him to get here. I believe we have some unwanted guests at the gate.”

Draco placed the baby down on a play mat and called one of the elves to watch him, and a second elf to watch the older two, to make sure they didn’t get into any trouble whilst he and Astoria were busy. He then strolled casually down to the gate to meet the Aurors that had decided to intrude on his day.

“Hullo. Can I please enquire as to what you are doing at my property?” Draco said as politely as he could manage, although cringing internally at how much of a posh twat he sounded like. Sometimes he just couldn’t help it, especially when he was nervous. He wished Harry was here to mock him for it.

One of the red clad aurors stepped forward. “Mister Malfoy. We are here with a warrant to search your property as well as place you under arrest for the kidnapping of one Harry James Potter by use of illegal potions and/or curses.” They hadn’t even gotten his husbands name right, although that was probably to his advantage, but he decided not to press that particular point, as his solicitors were best placed to deal with that kind of technicality.

“Delightful. I hope you don’t mind waiting for my solicitors to arrive before I open my gates and let you in. I would like to be sure of the authenticity of your warrant before I allow my self to be subjected to your whims.”

“Whims, Mister Malfoy.” The auror was sounding more and more irate. “This is a serious crime.”

“And one I’m completely innocent of and of which you can have no evidence to state otherwise, therefore, I feel it’s prudent for me to wait for representation before I allow you access to my estate and person.”

“You are fucking Death Eater scum, Malfoy. You don’t deserve any such considerations.” Draco winced, it had been more than two decades since he’d been referred to like that, and time hadn’t made it any easier to here those words. 

“I would appreciate it if you didn’t refer to my husband in such a manner.” Harry said, pushing his way through the dozen people stood around. Draco had missed the crack of apparition, as had the aurors, when Harry had arrived. “Hello love, I got here as soon as I could.” Harry grinned at him and continued to make his way towards the gate.

“Mister Potter, I insist that you remain where you are. We believe you are under some kind of powerful enchantment.” One of the other aurors said and tried to grab Harry’s sleeve. Harry had obviously guessed this might happen as the auror flinched when her hand touched the shield charm he was holding around himself. Harry carried on walking and Draco sighed in relief when he passed straight through the gate. The aurors all stood in stunned amazement then one of them tried to walk through the gate as Harry had, mistakenly assuming that Draco had opened them to allow Harry threw, only to be shoved roughly back by the wards. Harry had his arm around Draco’s waist at this point. He gave him a brief kiss then face the Ministry intruders.

“Sorry, only family can do that.” Harry said, grinning. “Now if you would mind leaving, I would greatly appreciate it.”

“But Mister Potter… we have to insist.”

“You have to insist what?” A cross sounding women said from behind Harry and Draco. The two of them turned and smiled at the person who had just arrived. Draco was very pleased that it was Yara Clearwater who’d gotten his message. She was one of the best solictors in the firm.

“Umm… that Mister Potter comes into the Ministry for testing and clearance from any spells he’s under, and that Mister Malfoy comes in for questioning. We also need to inspect the property for any dark artifacts that we believe are being used in order to entrap Mister Potter into this so called… relationship.” The last word was practically spat out.

“Can I please see your warrant?” Yara asked sternly. The auror reluctantly handed the piece of paper through the gate and the solicitor scrutinised it.

“Hmm… very well. I will be going to see the judge that issued this farce of a warrant. As you very well know, legal and magical bindings cannot occur whilst under any kind of love potion or magical coercion. It is public record that Misters Potter-Malfoy are legally married, in a magical ceremony with multiple witnesses. A fact that even the papers in Britain are now aware of, although they kept it secret for a long time in order to avoid such ridiculous situations as this, and as such the Ministry should know that they have no due reason to harass my clients in this way.”

“But…”

“Additionally, there is no such person as Harry James Potter to my knowledge as his name has legally been Potter-Malfoy for more than a decade now.” Draco was pleased he’d been right about the name thing; he hadn’t imagined that they’d been so stupid as to not check Harry’s proper name before using it on a warrant. Yara, turned to Draco and Harry. “Can one of you two dears let me through the gate so I can accompany these persons back to the Ministry and get this all straightened out.”

“Of course, Yara. Thank you so much for coming so promptly.” Draco said, smiling at the women who’d been working with his family’s legal needs since not long after he and Harry had gotten married, when she’d joined the firm they used. 

“My pleasure Draco. And Harry, I need to give you my thanks for the advanced copy of your latest book. My children absolutely adore it. Although they have made me start reading the whole series to them again from the beginning.”

“I’m glad they like it. Maybe we could go out to dinner sometime next week. We’d have you over this evening, but unfortunately we already have plans.” Harry said, his most winning smile spreading across his face.

“That sounds lovely. And I believe I will be busy for most of the evening anyway. I will see you soon.”

Draco took Yara’s hand and allowed her to move through the wards at the gate without opening them. 

“Well, are we going then.” Yara snapped at the aurors, in complete contrast to the way she spoke to Harry and Draco, the second she was passed the protections around the ancient Manor house. The aurors looked very confused, and decidedly annoyed, but acquiesced. When they had all disapparated both Harry and Draco let out a sigh of relief.

“Are Tori and the children okay?” Harry asked as they walked back towards the house, his arm still firmly around Draco’s waist.

“Yes, they’re fine.”

“Good. How the hell did they know to come whilst I wasn’t here?”

“Not a clue.”

“Oh well, it’s done now.”

“They’ll try again. They weren’t happy about how things went. Although how they thought I’d let them into this place to arrest me, is completely beyond comprehension.”

“Can we go home now and think about this later?”

“Of course, love. We’ll check on Tori and the kids and then go straight back home. I think we deserve an evening in the hot tub with just the two of us and a lot of very expensive alcohol.”

“Sounds perfect.”


	4. Cakes, Dining, and Conspiracy theories

“How’d seeing Harry go?” Ron asked when Hermione got home.

“Good. Mostly. I brought you some cakes back.” Hermione handed over the bag of treats Victoria had insisted she take.

“Did I ever tell you that you’re the best wife ever.” Ron said happily, rummaging through the bag. “Is this carrot cake.” He took the slice out and immediately took a large bite.

“Get a plate!” Hermione admonished. “And you’re not eating the whole lot of them today. You can take them into work tomorrow and share with George and the others in the shop.”

Ron grumbled but went and grabbed a plate from the cupboard. 

“So, only mostly good?” Ron said, when he was seated at the kitchen table with his cake in front of him. Hermione looked at him, wanting to chastise him as he swept his finger through the buttercream on top and put his finger in his mouth. She chose instead to ignore his uncouth behaviour in favour of talking about Harry.

“It was going really well. I mean. It was a bit awkward at first, but he was good. We talked about some stuff, and he said he might want to meet up again. Then he got a message on his phone and ran out of there. The Ministry turned up at the Manor.”

“Oh…”

Hermione looked at her husband’s face and didn’t like something she saw there.

“Do you know anything about why they turned up at the Manor whilst Harry was out?” Hermione asked, firmly, although she thought she already knew the answer.

“Urr… well… You know I went out for a few drinks last night…”

“Yes.” Hermione placed her hands on her hips and glared at Ron crossly. She definitely knew the answer and it more than likely involved her husband having too big a mouth on him when he was two pints in.

“I..urr… Harry and Malfoy may have come up at some point. I mean. They all know I used to be friends with Harry. And well. I might have accidentally mentioned when you were meeting up with Harry.”

“Ronald Bilius Weasley. What the bloody hell did you think you were doing? You know I’m trying to get to know Harry again. He’s never going to trust me again after this.” Hermione could just picture Harry’s face when he learned that it had been her fault he’d been betrayed. And their relationship was so tentative at the moment, it wouldn’t take anything for it to slip straight back into nothingness. She wouldn’t be surprised if the two of them decided to disappear again after this. Then she might never get her chance to have any kind of friendship with Harry. She missed him, and each time she’d seen him only confirmed that more to her. And she knew Ron missed him too. 

“I’m sorry ‘Mione. I didn’t mean to. I know they wanted Malfoy, but I didn’t know they’d chose that specific time to go.”

“Of course they chose that time. If it were you planning to try and arrest him, wouldn’t you choose a time when he’s separated from Harry. Do you at least know what they were trying to do?”

“Something about searching the Manor and taking Malfoy in for questioning.”

“On what grounds.”

“The same ones they tried to arrest him at the event for. Kidnapping Harry. Using some illegal cursed item or potion or something on him.”

“They’re all idiots. Go find out what happened from one of your friends now. And if they were successful, you’ll be sleeping on the sofa for a week.”

“But…”

“Now… and when you get back, you’re writing an apology to both Harry and Malfoy.”

Ron did as he was told whilst Hermione fumed. She grabbed a bottle of white from the fridge and poured herself a large glass. She didn’t care it was only four o’clock. She needed a drink. She couldn’t believe what an idiot her husband had been. At least he hadn’t let slip where she and Harry had met. That place was obviously special to Harry and she knew he would never forgive her if she’d given the Ministry any clue as to where it was.

“They didn’t manage to get past the wards.” Ron said, as he re-entered the kitchen, having floo called one of his Auror mates. “Malfoy refused saying he needed his solicitor there before he let them near him or his property. Harry showed up not long after they got there too. They had no idea how he managed to show up so fast.”

“Malfoy must have texted him as soon as they approached the wards.”

“Yeah. I don’t think they realised that Malfoy was so familiar with muggle technology.”

Hermione snorted. “Well he’s the one who invented the charms that let us use all of the new phones and computers. And we already knew he was familiar with text messaging.”

“He invented…” Ron looked at his phone sat on the table with an expression that looked both awed and slightly disgusted.

“Harry mentioned it. Malfoy is the mysterious owner and primary inventor for Noir Constellations.”

“Shit... well that’s a surprise.”

“He always was clever.”

“You still beat him at school.”

“And I had to work extremely hard to do so. But I certainly couldn’t do what he’s managed to do with charms and potions. Anyway, Harry showed up.”

“Yup, closely followed by the Solicitor, Malfoy had obviously called before he’d come to the gates. She ripped the warrant apart with loopholes before proceeding to the Ministry with them and spending half an hour berating the Wizangamot member who’d issued it. They’d used the wrong name and had gotten the ownership of the property wrong. Harry owns half the Manor, and they didn’t mention on the warrant that the property wasn’t just Malfoy’s. I suppose if they did, they’d have to acknowledge their marriage, which would have put a damper on the kidnapping and illegal entrapment in a relationship charge. Also Harry changed his name, which again they didn’t include, probably for the same reason. There were some other things too. Legal loopholes after legal loopholes and all perfectly legitimate. I think the most damning thing was that there was absolutely no evidence for the charges, in fact there was a lot of evidence that said that they couldn’t possibly be true.”

“Good. At least it’s not a complete disaster. Now you have an apology letter to write, and you’d better hope Harry get’s in touch with me, as the number he gave me won’t work anymore.”

“They’re really trying to go after Malfoy hard though. They still want to get him for something. I don’t know why they’re quite so obsessed. And I’ll write the letter after dinner.” Ron added the last sentence sulkily.

“I don’t know why they are either. It seems a bit extreme.” The situation was making Hermione curious. There was something a little off about the whole thing.

“Johnson just said it was important to the higher ups.”

___________________

The Indian restaurant in Camden was one of Teddy’s favourites. He was sat at a table nervously drinking water, having arrived more than half an hour early, waiting for his friend…date…whatever to arrive. The last few days had been more than stressful. In fact, things had been pretty stressful since the anniversary ball at Hogwarts. It had been a mostly entertaining night, particularly when he showed Blaise and Pansy round his old common room. They had been very jealous of the Hufflepuff set up. He knew they’d only really come with him at first so that Harry and Dray could have some private time in Slytherin, something he did not want to think about, but he was glad he had impressed them. The problem was, he couldn’t help but remember the aurors that had come for Dray that evening, and the stress of the situation had only been exacerbated by the letter he’d received from his two substitute parents about the further attempt at arresting Draco at the Manor. He was glad they were both back safe at home. He knew he shouldn’t worry about them like this, but he couldn’t help it. He wanted to go and see them, but they insisted that he shouldn’t interrupt his life for them. The only really good thing that had happened since then had been Justin. Since they had bumped into each other in the park they had been texting near constantly. His colleagues at the hospital had teased him more than once about the silly grin he wore on his face whenever a message came through. They’d also spoken on the phone a few times, staying up far too late, talking about everything and nothing. Today was the first time he was going to see the other man in person since that day though. 

“Would you like something to drink whilst you wait, sir.” The waiter asked, pulling Teddy from his thoughts.

“Um… a bottle of…” Teddy scanned through the wine list and wished Draco were there to choose. He was so much better at these sorts of things. He ended up just pointing champagnes three quarters of the way down the menu and hoped it would be okay.

“It will be with you shortly.”

“Thank you.”

The waiter left and Teddy looked towards the door. There were still ten minutes to go before Justin was due to turn up, so he wasn’t expecting anything, but just as he was about to turn his eyes away again, the man walked through. Teddy couldn’t help the wide smile that spread across his face when Justin caught his eye. He gestured for the man to join him, and Justin hurried over to the table.

“Hi…” Justin said, slightly awkwardly.

“Hi.” Teddy replied, equally unsure. There were an uncomfortable couple of seconds silence.

“So… this place seems nice. I’ve never been for Indian before.” Justin eventually said, sitting down at the same time.

“Seriously. This place is amazing. Harry and Dray introduced me to it a couple of years ago. The food here is delicious. Draco loves Indian food. They come here whenever they’re in the country.”

“Yeah. My family don’t tend to go out to eat much. My mum is a great cook though. I always missed her meals when at Hogwarts.”

“The Hogwarts food does leave a bit to be desired. It’s nice enough, just not very imaginative. The elves at home are always trying new things. They seem to really enjoy it. It makes for easy Christmas gifts. New recipe books are pretty much all I ever have to buy them. And Harry is a brilliant cook.”

“You have house elves?”

“I don’t personally. I actually do all of my own cooking and cleaning in my house, even if I’m not great at it. Draco has a dozen looking after their home, as well as the Manor.”

“That seems really weird to me.”

“They are pretty weird, even if you grow up with them. Although I’m not sure whether that’s just because Harry and Dray have peculiar elves. The ones in the kitchens at Hogwarts were much less… I don’t know quite how to describe the difference, but they were definitely different.”

“You’ve met the elves at Hogwarts?”

“The kitchen was pretty much right next to our common room. Did you never sneak in there?”

“No. I didn’t know it was possible.”

“You poor sheltered thing.” Teddy joked, then looked up to see the waiter approaching. “Ah, I think that’s our champagne.”

“Champagne?”

“I ordered a bottle whilst I was waiting. I hope you don’t mind. If you want something else that’s fine.”

“Urr… No champagne sounds great.” Justin looked slightly uneasy, however. 

“Are you two ready to order.” The waiter said, before Teddy could say anything to Justin. He felt like a prat for ordering drinks for the two of them without asking the other man.

“I am.” Teddy responded. “Justin, do you need a few more minutes?”

“I really don’t know what I want.” Justin was glancing through the menu.

“Do you want me to choose for you?” Teddy asked, seeing that Justin looked hesitant about it. “I’ll pick you something I’m fairly certain you’ll like. And if you don’t, we can just order something else”

“Thanks… I really have no clue what I’m doing right now.”

“No worries. Harry and Dray ordered for me the first time. How are you with spices?”

Teddy ordered starters and mains for the two of them, choosing a couple of milder items, as well as a few with a little more heat that the two of them could share. The waiter poured them both out glasses of champagne before he left. Justin took a tentative sip.

“That’s good. I’ve haven’t tried champagne before.”

“I think the first time I got well and truly drunk was on champagne. It was at one of Blaise’s New Year’s parties. I was so sick the next morning. I was only fifteen. Grandma Andi and Aunt Cissa were so mad.”

“I can imagine. I think my mum would have ended up grounding me for at least a year if I’d gotten drunk at that age.”

“They definitely wanted to, but Dray and Harry managed to divert the blame to Blaise. It didn’t mean I wasn’t punished. But those two are soft compared to Andi and Cissa. You should tell me about your family. You’ve mentioned you’ve got a sister…?”

The rest of the meal passed pleasantly. Laughing about various family members and things they’d gotten up to in Hogwarts. It was like their phone conversations, only better. About halfway through the meal Teddy moved his foot forward slightly so it was in contact with Justin’s. When the other man didn’t move away, Teddy felt a flush of excitement. There was also the casual touching of hands across the table as they passed dishes that sent little thrills through him. Things didn’t get awkward again until they were drinking coffee and Teddy asked for the bill. When the waiter came back and handed it to Teddy, he saw Justin’s face fall. Teddy could see the other man mentally calculating half the bill and how he was going to afford it.

“It’s on me.” Teddy said quickly.

“But…”

“No. I chose the restaurant. This is my date, I get to pay.”

“We should spit it…”

“Really, don’t worry about it. I’m happy to. I’ve had a really good time with you. You can pay next time.”

“Next time… Really.”

“Yes. Don’t think I’m letting you get off that easily.”

“I’m… I can’t afford to take you out like this though.” Justin admitted and Teddy could tell he was embarrassed.

“Doesn’t matter. It’s the company that matters, and I happen to like yours. In fact, I’m not really ready to be done with your company this evening.” Teddy said, flirtatiously and letting his foot rub gently against the other man’s ankle.

“You’re not?” Justin sounded surprised.

“There are a few clubs round here if you wanted to try them, or…” And Teddy was nervous at this…”You could come back to mine for a drink before you head home.”

“I don’t really like clubbing. Too loud.”

“A drink at mine then… please.”

“If you’re…”

“I’m sure. Let me settle this and we’ll head straight there. I’d suggest a walk and the tube, as Islington isn’t so far and I could do with the fresh air and some exercise, I’ve definitely eaten too much, but it appears the British weather is against me.” Teddy replied, looking out the window at the late spring storm that was raging outside.

The weather was definitely against them. In the two minutes it took them to find a secluded spot to disapparate from they were already soaked. Teddy side-alonged Justin to the square in front of his house and hoped that the weather meant that no muggles noticed.

“Come on… it’s this one.” Teddy said, directing Justin to number 12. “I’m going to need a drop of your blood.”

“You’re what?”

“Nasty wards round my property. Sorry I kind of forgot about them when I invited you back here. It’s nothing bad, but the house needs a drop of blood for the wards to recognise you. Pure-blood crap.”

“Sure…” Justin said, looking anything but sure.

“Put your finger on this.” Teddy indicated an intricate snake sculpture next to the door. Teddy did the same as soon as Justin was done, allowing the house to recognise that he was inviting Justin in, and the door swung open. He pulled Justin hurriedly inside, out of the awful weather.

“Welcome to the Noble and most Ancient house of Black. Toujours Pur and all of that bollocks. This is my house.”

“Well… Fuck…”

“Yeah. According to Harry it’s a lot nicer now than it used to be. No house elf heads on the wall. I never got to see it in that state, but it was a dump when I first got it. Harry basically abandoned it when he ran off with Dray. There was fifteen-year-old milk left in the fridge.”

“Sounds… Delightful.” Justin laughed.

“Yeah it was. Let’s go in properly and we’ll raid the whiskey and get dry. Or if you’d prefer, I can go down to the wine cellar and grab a bottle.”

“You have a wine cellar?”

“Noble and Most Ancient. Also Harry and Draco have a thing about cheap alcohol. I grew up with it and it’s kind of stuck. The wine cellar is original, and I really have no clue as to exactly what’s in there. The whiskey stock is whatever Harry abandoned here. My family are weird, but I’ve learnt to love them anyway.”

“This is… this is really your house. I can’t imagine owning something like this.”

“I inherited it when I was 17. It was Harry’s. He got it off his godfather, who was technically the last of the Blacks, although if Draco wanted to, he could take up the title. Technically so could I through my mother’s side of the family. I think Draco gets priority though in succession law as Andi was disinherited and he’s one generation older than me. It also helps that he’s a pure blood. It’s all a pile of bollocks though. Harry’s godfather left him the property and the rest of the Black estate, and he handed this place down to me. He doesn’t like coming here and has only been in the place once since I took it over. Look forget about all that, it’s not important. Come through to the living room and I’ll light a fire.”

Teddy reached out and took Justin’s hand. It was cold but it felt nice in his. He led him through to the sitting room.

“I’m going to go get changed out of these wet things. I’ll grab you some dry clothes too. Drying charms are never as good as warm clean clothes.”

“Thanks.”

Teddy ran upstairs and got out of his wet things, then hurried back down to Justin. He found the man examining the photos of the wall.

“They look really happy there.” Justin said, looking at the photo of Harry and Draco dancing and laughing at their wedding.

“They were. I was only 13 and I still remember how it felt being around the two of them that day.”

“I was petrified when they noticed me in the park. I expected… well I certainly never expected they’d talk to me. I had no clue who Draco Malfoy was. I just saw the mark and was terrified.”

“That’s why they ran in the first place. You know he was sixteen when he was given it. Voldemort was living in his house at that point and he was terrified. They told me about it not long before I went to Hogwarts.”

“Fuck…”

“Yeah. It really messed him up. I don’t think anyone outside the family really knows the truth of what happened. They don’t think anyone would be willing to listen though.”

“I think they would.”

“You’re just too good a person.” Teddy purposefully moved his hand to stroke down Justin’s arm.

“Teddy…” Justin was breathing heavily, and Teddy reached to touch the other man’s face.

“You know this wasn’t why I brought you back here.” Teddy said, letting his finger’s trail across Justin’s lips.

“I know. I want…”

“I want to too. But we’ve only known each other a short while and I’m… You’re younger than me.”

“Not that much. Besides, I don’t care, and I am an adult.” Justin replied and Teddy felt the warm hand reach under his jumper and hold his waist.

The storm was still raging outside and the two of them were curled up on the sofa under a heavy blanket, clothes abandoned around the room. It was well after midnight.

“I’m far too comfy right now to move.” Teddy said, nuzzling into Justin’s neck. He felt warm, a little tipsy, and completely sated.

“I am too, but I should probably head off.”

“You don’t have to. We could go up to my room, or you can take any of the other rooms if you’d be more comfortable.” Teddy didn’t really want Justin to leave. It was nice having someone else here in the house. Particularly this someone.

“I don’t want to impose.” Justin had gone back to sounding lightly awkward. Teddy just found it adorable. He kissed the side of the younger man’s mouth before replying.

“It wouldn’t be an imposition. I’d like you to stay. Besides, its still pissing it down.”

“Let’s just stay here a little longer.”

“I can live with that.”

“Tell me about something interesting.”

“Like what?”

“Don’t know.”

“Hmmm.” Teddy pondered. “I don’t know whether this counts as interesting but, did you know I failed my Modern History of Magic OWL?”

“No. Why would I know that?”

“No idea. But I did. I used to drive our professor mad during lessons too. The rest of the professors loved me, but not him.” Edward Tonks had been a model pupil in all other lessons. Between Draco, Harry, Narcissa and Andi he’d been taught a lot of the lessons much earlier than the school taught them, and he always had access to books the library couldn’t even dream of owning. Draco in particular was an amazing tutor in both charms and potions. Professor Flitwick was always saying how sure he was that Teddy had been missorted and should have been a Ravenclaw with his grades. It also helped that he rarely got into trouble. He had had Harry’s old cloak and the Marauders’ Map to help avoid that, not that he was anywhere near as much as a troublemaker as his surrogate parents had been. It would have taken a considerable effort to even manage a fraction of the insane things they’d done at school. 

“Why? What did you do?”

“Disagreed with the textbooks. And argued about it. I stand by the fact that everything I wrote and said was right, even if it wasn’t popular.”

“Why wasn’t it popular?”

“Some of the stuff Harry and Dray told me over the years disagreed with the general consensus.”

“Someday you’ll have to tell me all about it. Right now, I’m feeling sleepy.”

“You gonna stay?”

“Sure.”

They both woke up a little stiff and sore, having spent the night asleep on the sofa. It might have been a reasonably large sofa, but it wasn’t built for two adults sleeping on it. Teddy made them a large breakfast that they sat and ate sleepily in their boxers. It felt domestic and nice. After breakfast, Teddy gave Justin a tour of the house. Teddy told him stories of the history of the property, fascinating the younger man with stories of the Order of the Phoenix that Harry had told him, and who Justin had been shocked to learn had once used this house as their headquarters. He’d also managed to surprise the other man when he’d spotted a full set of first editions of the Evan James novels by informing him that it was Harry who had written them. And that they were based of a mixture of the stories Harry had made up to tell Teddy when he was little and Harry’s own adventures from his time at school. They hadn’t specified that all that was said here was off the record, but Teddy trusted that Justin would keep it so. Justin had clearly never been inside an old pure blood property either, and despite many of the modern features this house had, it still retained a lot of the character and quirks from its history. The most notable of these, besides the library and wine cellars, was the forbidden attic room.

“What’s up there?” Justin asked, when they reached the staircase that led up to the room no one went it.

“You can tell there’s a room there? Not everyone can.”

“I can see the stairs, but it looks like they go on forever.”

“There’s something wrong with the stairs and the room up there. I’m fairly certain that room is the reason Harry doesn’t come here. From what I understand there’s a bedroom up there, but even I can’t get into it. The stairs let me walk up, which is more than most people can manage, but I can’t touch the door at the top. A lot of people don’t notice there’s even a staircase, and those that do normally feel sick looking at it.”

“It is making me feel a little ill the more I think about it.”

“I had a bunch of people from Hogwarts here not long after I graduated. We all got really drunk and a few people were dared to try and get up there. It was not a good idea. I had to call the elves over to clean the mess of vomit that resulted.”

“Lovely.” Justin grimaced. “Why’s it like that?”

“Again, not really sure. I showed Harry and Dray round the place after it had been done up, once I moved in. Harry saw the staircase and balked. He practically ran straight out of the house. Dray followed and the two of them didn’t come back for several hours, and it was obvious they’d been crying. I asked Dray about it later and he said it was just a bedroom and not to worry. I think it probably has something to do with their past, but it’s not something I really feel like pressing them on.”

“There’s a lot about them that people don’t really understand, isn’t there?”

“Yup. The papers are printing all sorts of rubbish about Dray, which he pretends doesn’t hurt. Harry then ends up upset over both Draco feigning that everything is all right, as well as the crap in the articles.”

“It was really shit that the Aurors went after them.”

“It’s not both of them, it’s just Draco.”

“I could write something. I mean… if they would let me. They should tell their side, otherwise the public will just believe all the shit that’s being written at the moment.”

“I could ask.”

_________________

Harry watched as Teddy stepped out of the floo confidently. Harry, even after all of these years of using wizarding transport, still managed to stumble whenever he exited a fireplace. 

“Heya, Teds.” Harry said, pulling his godson into a hug.

“Hey, Harry. Where’s Dray?”

“Had to go into the office with Blaise today. They’ve just had the specs through on the latest generation of phones and he wants to play with the charms a bit. They’re meant to be released in the muggle world in about 2 months and he’s trying to get the wizarding version out at the same time. He’ll be home for dinner. I’m assuming you’ll be here for it.”

“Of course. Like I’d miss out on your cooking.”

“Actually it’s Draco’s turn.”

Teddy pulled a face.

“We’re getting in a takeaway. Don’t worry. Pans and Blaise are coming over and they will not tolerate Draco’s attempts at cooking.”

“Thank Merlin. Why do you even let him try and cook? You and the elves are so much better.”

“It’s funny to watch. And he can just about manage spaghetti with a tomato sauce now.”

“And its only taken twenty years to learn.”

“So, Teds. Any particular reason you wanted to visit today?”

“Can’t I just want to see two of my favourite people?”

“You can. And you are always welcome here, but I have a sneaking suspicion that you have something particular in mind.”

“I was worried about you and Dray after everything. And the Prophet is writing all sorts of crap about him. I needed to see you.”

“We’re both fine. And we’re mostly ignoring the papers. We expected them to do this. Not everyone is as good as that first reporter we met.”

Teddy blushed furiously. “Yeah… about him… would you consider talking to him again. Get your side of it out. You can’t let the papers keep saying that Draco tricked the Aurors into not arresting him and bringing up every bit of horrible half-truth they can learn about both of your pasts.”

Harry thought contemplatively about it for a minute. Since coming back to Tuscany, both of them had mostly been avoiding the papers. Neither of them wanted to read the horrible things that were written. They had however made good on their promise to each other of trying not to stay hidden behind glamours in the village and had been pleasantly surprised at the total lack of reaction they got from their neighbours about their presence. “I suppose we could. I think his card is still around here somewhere.”

“About that…” Harry looked at Teddy when he replied, and thought he looked a little guilty. “You don’t need his card. I can let him know.”

“Something you’re not telling us Teddy.” Harry grinned as Teddy squirmed, clearly embarrassed.

“Urr… I might have bumped into him not long after the gala. Exchanged phone numbers. We’ve been out a couple of times. He’s nice.”

“Is he now?” Harry’s grin widened. “Well now we have to see him again. Need to make sure he’s good enough for my Teddy-Bear. Draco will definitely want to interrogate him.”

“Don’t call me that Harry. It makes me feel like I’m three years old again. And you’re not scaring him off, okay. I know what you and Dray are like.” Teddy groaned and Harry ruffled his hair.

“Fine. You sure you can trust him though. He is a reporter.”

“Yeah. He’s even been to Grimmauld, and I told him about my metamorphmagus abilities and Edward Tonks. None of it has appeared in the papers.”

“You’ve told him a lot for someone you’ve only known for a few weeks.”

“I like him, Harry.”

“I can see that. We’ll talk to Draco when he gets home and see whether he’s happy letting your _boyfriend_ have another interview.”

“Thanks.” Teddy gave Harry a tight hug, ignoring the teasing about his having a boyfriend.

“Well, anything that makes you happy. Me and Draco love you more than anything, you know that right.”

“Of course I do.”

“Good. Just sometimes we don’t say it enough.”

“It’s okay. I know why it isn’t easy for you. And really, I couldn’t have asked for better parents.”

“Enough sentimental crap. Go entertain yourself, I need to do some work. My editor has just sent me back the copy of my latest manuscript. I swear it’s more corrections than my actual writing at this point. Oh and if you raid the drinks cabinet, you’d better bring me a large glass of whiskey.”

________________

The following article appeared in the daily prophet four days later.

**_The Potter-Malfoy couple speak out._ **

**_A culture of injustice at the Ministry_ **

_It has come to the attention of this reporter at the Prophet, that the Ministry has recently attempted to apprehend one Mister Draco Potter-Malfoy at his home and have been covering it up. The incident occurred nearly two weeks ago, yet there have been no reports on the matter. I have been fortunate to be privy to the affected parties and they have graciously allowed me to share it with the public. The Ministry aurors, appeared at the property of the Misters Potter-Malfoy, insisting that Mister Draco Malfoy-Potter, accompany them as well as allowing a search of the home. Draco Potter-Malfoy initially refused the request, wanting, as was his right, to wait for representation. The Ministry official became irate at the perfectly reasonable refusal, and resorted to insulting, in a disgusting and derogatory manner, the man who was only demonstrating his rights as a citizen. Mister Draco Malfoy-Potter has reason to be wary of the Ministry, having previously been dragged without representation to a trial when he was barely even an adult, in which only the fortunate testimony of his now husband, kept him from being wrongly committed to Azkaban for crimes he committed under extreme duress whilst he was still legally a child, and for which he has served his sentence. His completed and successful probation was in fact signed off by the Minister for Magic at the time, none other than Kingsley Shacklebolt, who, like Mister Draco Malfoy-Potter’s husband, won an order of Merlin, First-Class, for his actions during the second war against the wizard Tom Riddle, better known by his moniker, Lord Voldemort._

_As it turns out the warrants that were issued for the search and arrest, turned out to be severely questionable, with several faults within them that undermined their legality. These included, but are not limited to, the incorrect name on the warrant of both the accused and supposedly injured parties, as well as mistakes over the ownership of the property the Ministry tried to bully their way into searching. I have later learned from a source within the Ministry that the only reason the aurors chose that time and date for their appearance at the ancestral Malfoy property, was that they had learned that Mister Harry Potter-Malfoy, was out visiting with a friend. I believe that the underhanded and despicable actions of the Ministry that day should be scrutinised. It appears to have been nothing more than a prejudiced and underhanded intimidation used in order to try and punish a man, who by all accounts has been nothing but a law-abiding citizen since the end of the war. It is this reporter’s opinion that this is nothing more than a vendetta against Mister Draco Malfoy-Potter, one that should long ago have been forgotten. It seems to be not so much for his actions in the war, which as I’ve already stated he’s served his sentence for, but for having the audacity for being the reason that the Ministry lost control of Mister Harry Potter-Malfoy, and certain people were therefore no longer able to use him for their own political aims. This is backed by evidence of the exact nature of Mister Draco Malfoy-Potter’s probation, which has never before been released to the public. At this point it isn’t the wish of the parties affected to release this information, however I have been privileged to have been made aware of it, and it is my hope in time, that they will feel comfortable enough in the future to allow me to publish. What I can say, is that there were definitely questionable motives involved in the setting of the conditions of Mister Draco Malfoy-Potter’s probation, that cast several higher ups within Ministry at the time, in a rather unfortunate light. In a statement, delivered to myself in writing, both Misters Potter-Malfoy have stated that all they desire for is to be able to live their lives free from the legacy of fame and infamy the war, now over twenty-five years ago, has brushed them with. They have also clarified that this was a primary motivator, along with other reasons they’ve chose not to disclose, regarding their decision to remove themselves from any interference from the public when they started their relationship. I hope in time that with the proper public support that these two gentlemen will get their very simple and honest wish, to be free from persecution neither of them deserves._

**Author's Note:**

> I know Harry behaved like a brat and McGonagall really didn't do anything too bad, other than annoy him, but nerves makes you behave in silly ways, and being back at school made him feel a bit more like his younger self and behave as such. I also hate the way I wrote Flitwick, but couldn't think of a way to make it feel more in character.


End file.
